Antes de ser Outers- Fanfic -Sailor moon -El comienzo de todo
by Gaby Vaneara
Summary: ¿Quiénes eran Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna antes de ser las sailors guardianas del sistema solar externo? ¿Cómo fueron sus vidas antes de saber sobre enemigos y princesas? Éstas y muchas otras preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo :) Les traigo un nuevo fanfic :D Espero que les guste mucho. Les adelanto que para cada una, habrá por lo menos dos capítulos. Por lo que creo que será una de mis historias más larga *o***

 **Antes de ser outers.**

 _Michiru Kaioh._

 **Capítulo 1: "Dolor y Soledad"**

Michiru había salido al patio de la casa. El único lugar de la propiedad en donde podía sentirse a salvo de lo que ocurría dentro de la mansión Kaioh.

Sus padres discutían a todo pulmón dentro del hogar. La chica de cabello verde mar oía el estruendoso ruido de copas, loza y cuadros cayendo contra el piso.

Michiru comenzó a escribir en un pentagrama. Concentrarse en transcribir el sonido que oía en su mente, en notas musicales. Era la única forma de silenciar los gritos de su padre y madre.

En esos momentos, la chica de doce años, extrañaba a su abuela. Madame Chie Kaioh fue la más famosa violinista de Japón y la persona que Michiru más amaba en el mundo.

Era una mujer alta de cabello rojizo y con una sonrisa tan dulce que parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor. Siempre vestía muy elegante, aunque no tuviera que salir. Michiru soñaba con ser como ella.

Chie le había enseñado a tocar violín a Michiru, cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Y le enseñó a componer música propia a los ocho.

Lamentablemente, Madame Chie era una persona mayor. Murió hace siete meses atrás, a la edad de noventa. Michiru, sin embargo, sentía cada día como si recién hubiese fallecido.

Cuando agonizaba, Chie, le regaló a su nieta el violín con el que había compuesto bella música desde mucho antes de ser famosa. Junto a un hermoso espejo de manos dorado.

En su último suspiro, Chie le dijo a Michiru:

\- Tú… Tú eres una de las elegidas… Tú brillo, confía en tu resplandor… Serás grande…

La joven de cabello verde mar, por más que pensaba, no podía entender a qué se refería.

Su padre salió de la mansión hecho una furia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Michiru. El hombre vio a su hija con el pentagrama en la mano.

\- ¿Crees que con eso llegarás a alguna parte? -Le gritó el hombre.

Se acercaba a paso rápido en dirección de su hija. Su movimiento era avasallador, haciendo que Michiru temblara de terror.

\- ¿Te crees tan talentosa como tu abuela? –Satoi le quitó a Michiru el pentagrama de sus manos y empujó a la niña con fuerza. - ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Tal como lo es tu madre o como lo era tu abuela! -Le gritó mientras arrojaba sus notas a un pequeño charco de agua.

Michiru bajó la vista y esperó que su padre se alejara. Cuando vio que su progenitor se subía al auto y se alejaba a gran velocidad, la joven corrió tras sus escritos. Sus manos temblaban por la impotencia y el miedo.

Sin su abuela, toda la vida de Michiru se iba por el drenaje. Ya no tenía a nadie que le diera ánimos, que la apoyara, que la defendiera de su violento padre o de su alcohólica madre… Estaba sola. Llevaba siete meses de completa soledad.

Michiru llevó el pentagrama a su pecho y trató de contener sus lágrimas. Se obligó a salir de la realidad.

En su mente comenzó a imaginarse una hermosa playa. Las olas moviéndose al mismo ritmo del viento. Y ella allí, tocando su violín libre. Libre como siempre quiso y rodeada de personas que la amaban.

El sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose, sacaron a Michiru de su mundo utópico. Volvía a la cruel realidad.

Su madre, lanzando botellas de alcohol en dirección de Michiru, parecía desatar la furia que sentía hacia Satoi en contra de la joven.

Michiru guardó el pentagrama en su bolso, agarró el violín que le había dado Chie y comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Arranca, pequeña cobarde! -Le gritó la mujer. - ¡Huye como siempre! Para eso eres buena.

Cuando había dejado la propiedad de sus padres, desaceleró el ritmo. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta llegar a su lugar favorito.

Era un pequeño y antiguo parque. El lugar estaba lleno de maleza y de árboles marchitos. En el medio había un bloque de cemento que, tal vez, en sus mejores tiempos fue un escenario.

Michiru dejó su pentagrama en el suelo y comenzó a tocar las notas que compuso. El sonido que se producía estaba cargado de sufrimiento y dolor. De soledad y miedo. De tristeza y desesperanza.

Sin darse cuenta, la joven dejó de tocar y cayó de rodillas. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro níveo.

Ya no podía seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos. Había llegado el momento en que la música no servía para sanar su corazón. Arrojó con ira su violín. Ya era inútil. Se había vuelto inútil, tal como su padre le dijo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Michiru vio que alguien se acercaba lentamente. Era imposible, nadie más que ella conocía ese lugar.

\- Esas lágrimas no van contigo, linda. -Dijo una ronca voz mientras tomaba el violín y se lo regresaba a Michiru.

Michiru levantó su vista para ver mejor a esa persona. Su cabello era corto y rubio como el oro. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Vestía una playera azul marino, holgada y unos jeans negros.

Para cualquiera le hubiese resultado difícil saber si esa persona era hombre o mujer. Pero para Michiru eso era lo de menos. Sólo podía ver a alguien dulce que trataba de animarla.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas, sin querer recibir el violín.

\- Pues… Alguien que lleva un buen tiempo escuchándote tocar este instrumento en el parque. -Le tendió su mano libre. -Me llamo Haruka.

Michiru sonrió leve, rechazó la mano de Haruka y se levantó por su cuenta.

\- ¿Me has estado espiando, Haruka? -Dijo de forma pícara.

\- ¿Ah? No. Eh… Bueno. -Se rascó su cabeza nerviosamente. -Pues un día pasé por acá... No porque quisiera. -Quedó pensativa. –Sé que sonará raro, pero sentí como el viento me atraía aquí. Y entonces te escuché y quedé maravillada. -Sonrió dulce.

\- ¿El viento te habla? -Preguntó Michiru con sorpresa.

\- No estoy loca. -Dijo de forma dura. Como si se lo dijeran siempre.

\- No, no es eso. -Michiru miró a Haruka con asombro. -Cuando voy a la playa, siento como el mar me susurra. -Dijo con un tono casi hipnótico. -Susurra mi nombre y… -Movió su cabeza en negación. -No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Haruka la miró tiernamente. Michiru sintió algo muy raro. Algo que jamás había sentido dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué estabas tocando hoy? -Le preguntó Haruka mientras veía el violín que tenía entre sus fuertes manos.

\- Era algo que compuse hoy mientras… -Guardó silencio por varios segundos. -Se llama dolor y soledad.

\- Tu música siempre está llena de dolor. -Dijo Haruka con afirmación.

\- Dicen que el dolor es una buena fuente de inspiración.

Haruka le tendió una vez más su violín.

\- Sácalo. -Le ordenó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Michiru torpemente.

\- Tu dolor. Limpia tu corazón como lo has hecho desde, al menos, siete meses que te he estado escuchando.

Los ojos de Michiru comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que se resistían a salir.

\- No puedo. -Dijo en un hilo de voz. -Ya no funciona.

Sin siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar, Haruka se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó sus manos, las entrelazó con las suyas hasta que ambas estaban sobre el instrumento.

\- Claro que puedes. Siempre podrás. -Sus miradas se cruzaron tiernamente. – Sólo que, a veces, necesitas un pequeño empujón.

Las firmes pero suaves manos de Haruka comenzaron a tocar el violín junto con las de Michiru.

Luego de un rato, Michiru comenzó a tocar por su cuenta y las manos de Haruka dejaron las de la peliverde.

Sin notarlo, Michiru dejó de seguir el pentagrama. El sonido desgarrador que emitía su violín se fue volviendo dulce y pacífico. Como nunca creyó volver a tocar. La peliverde observó a Haruka, quien la miraba llena de ternura y admiración.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo queridos lectores :D Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. El cual está cargado de emoción acción.**

 **Espero que odien a un par de personajes tanto como yo :c**

 **Capítulo 2: "Noche eterna"**

Michiru regresó a su casa. Era tarde. El reloj de la joven marcaba las once y media de la noche.

Sabía que su padre la regañaría como siempre. Tal vez le volvería a encerrar en el sótano de la casa. Pero, asombrosamente, ya no tenía miedo. Esas horas en las que estuvo tocando en el parque y charlando con Haruka fueron tan maravillosas que estaba segura que, ni el peor castigo, le borraría su sonrisa.

Al recordar a la joven de cabellos dorados, el rostro de Michiru se ruborizó levemente. Trató de calmar su alocado corazón y reprimir su sonrisa. Pero simplemente no podía.

Entró a la mansión. No se oía nada. Michiru supuso que sus padres debían estar durmiendo. Lo cual era bastante bueno. Tal vez ni siquiera notaron que Michiru estuvo fuera de la mansión durante horas.

Muy despacio, la chica del cabello verde mar subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Dejó el violín de su abuela en su sofá y se recostó en su cama.

Estuvo un buen rato recostada. Mirando al techo de madera lleno de agujeros e imaginando como cada punto se unía y formaba una figura.

Un ruido, como el de un saco de papas cayendo al suelo, asustó a Michru. La joven de doce años se levantó de la cama y tomó el espejo dorado que su abuela le obsequió en su lecho de muerte.

Bajó por las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pensó que debía tratarse de un ladrón. Quien, seducido por la ostentosa mansión, debió entrar a robar.

De pronto, la voz de su padre interrumpió el terrorífico silencio.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamó con tono ahogado.

\- No se preocupe señor Kaioh. -Murmuró una voz femenina. -Hizo muy bien en llamarme.

Michiru reconocía muy bien esa voz. Esa horrible y chillona voz. Era la secretaria de su padre, Linn Otsuko.

Según su padre, Linn era muy eficiente para su trabajo. Pero Michiru sabía que era una inútil y que la única razón por la que seguía trabajando, era por "sus otros servicios". El estómago de la peliverde se contrajo y su boca comenzó a saber a vómito. Siempre le ocurría al imaginar a su asqueroso padre con Linn.

\- Cielos… Mi carrera de abogado se derrumbará. Iré preso, Linn. -La voz de Satoi era agónica. -Maldita… Ha resistido peores golpes. No puedo creer que la…

\- Pues lo hizo, señor. -Dijo Linn con calma. -Pero no fue su culpa. La muy tonta cayó mal. Usted sólo la golpeó en el rostro. Usted no podría haber sabido que azotara su cabeza contra el suelo mientras caía.

Los pies de Michiru le fallaron, desplomándose del tercer escalón al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente, y allí los vio. Linn tomando la temblorosa mano de su padre y su madre…

Los ojos de Michiru sólo reflejaban horror, asco y repudio.

\- Hija, puedo explicarte. -Dijo el hombre, soltando las manos de Linn.

\- Eres… -Balbuceó Michiru. Aún incrédula por lo que veía. -Cómo… Mamá… -No podía si quiera terminar sus frases. La voz le fallaba. - ¡La mataste!

\- Pequeña. -Dijo Linn. -Estás imaginando cosas. Tu padre jamás mataría a tu madre. Al contrario, él les pagó a ambas un viaje al extranjero. -En el rostro de la mujer, se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa psicópata. -Lamentablemente, ustedes dos tuvieron un desafortunado accidente mientras iban.

Linn lanzó un cuchillo para carne a Michiru. La joven apenas logró esquivarlo.

\- ¡Qué rayos haces, Linn! -Le gritó el señor Kaioh.

\- Mi amor, esta niña sabe demasiado. ¿A caso quieres que vaya a la policía y les diga todo? ¿A caso quieres ir a prisión?

Michiru miró a su padre fijamente a los ojos. La joven quería creer que su padre, por primera vez, actuaría de la manera correcta. Quería creer que dentro de ese monstruo aún existía una chispa que esencia humana que impediría que matase a su hija.

El hombre suspiró y le asintió a Linn.

\- Sin testigos. -Dijo finalmente. -Mátala.

\- Papá… -Michiru se desplomó de rodilla con desconcierto y con su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Linn sacó de la mesa otro cuchillo. Esta vez mucho más pequeño que el que le lanzó en primera instancia a Michiru.

La joven de cabello verde mar no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que debía ser una pesadilla. Michiru apretó con fuerza su espejo. Sentía cómo este objeto se calentaba en su mano.

Linn se arrodillo a su lado. Tiró con fuerza el rizado cabello de Michiru, haciendo que su cuello se estirara hacia atrás.

La secretaria se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró:

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento, pequeña escoria. Con tu madre y contigo fuera del camino, al fin Satoi y yo estaremos juntos.

Michiru apretó su espejo con más fuerza. Casi sentía cómo su mano ardía. Su frente comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado.

Linn se alejó anonadada y dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Michiru.

\- Pero que…

Michiru sintió como todo su ser emitía calor. Ya no se sentía cobarde ni pequeña. Se sentía grande. Tan grade como un planeta y tan valiente como una heroína.

La joven de cabello verde mar apuntó a Linn con su espejo. Luego apuntó a su padre, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente desencajado.

Del vidrio del espejo salió un enorme haz de energía color azulado, el cual mandó a volar a Linn y a Satoi hasta al jardín de la mansión.

Ambos estaban confundidos y aterrados. Michiru se dirigió hacia ello a paso muy lento. La joven podía ver como un aura verde marina envolvía su cuerpo como una armadura.

Linn chilló de terror al ver a Michiru y se aferró a Satoi.

\- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu insolente hija era un monstruo?!

\- ¡Tú eres el único monstruo insolente, Linn! -Exclamó Michiru.

\- Vamos hijita, -suplicó Satoi -Recapacita. Te… -Miró a su alrededor. - ¡Te daré todo lo que quieras! Autos, lecciones de violín. ¡Lo que pidas! Sólo… Sólo no me mates.

\- Escucha a tu padre. -Se apresuró Linn. -Mira, piensa un momento. Tu madre era una asquerosa alcohólica que sólo se desquitaba contigo. Ella te lanzaba las botellas de sus tragos y te golpeaba.

\- Es cierto… -Dijo Michiru. -Pero era mi madre. Y no merecía morir. No así… No por ti. -Murmuró lo último con asco y dirigiéndose a su padre. -Además, no debería dejar testigos, ¿cierto papá?

\- Michiru… -Suplicó Satoi.

La joven de ojos azules levantó su espejo.

-Digan sus últimas palabras.

Satoi y Linn se tomaron de sus manos temblorosas y cerraron sus ojos. Así estuvieron varios minutos y luego horas. Ninguno era capaz de abrir sus ojos. Hasta que Linn se armó de valor.

No había nada. Michiru había desaparecido. Satoi y Linn entraron a la mansión. El cuerpo de la señora Kaioh había desaparecido, dejando sólo el charco de sangre de su muerte.

Satoi subió al cuarto de Michiru. El lugar estaba intacto. Lo único que faltaba era el violín de Chie, las hojas de pentagramas y el espejo dorado con el cual estuvo a punto de matarlos.

\- Hay que escapar. -Sentenció Linn. -De seguro que ese pequeño monstruo volverá para vengarse. -La mujer temblaba más que una gelatina. -O en el peor de los casos, nos denunciará con la policía.

El hombre quedó un largo momento en silencio mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

\- Debemos huir del país. Lejos, donde nadie nos conozca.

\- Tengo algunos parientes lejanos en una pequeña isla en Oceanía. Allí no hay televisión ni contacto con el exterior de la isla. Por lo que estaremos a salvo de los policías y de ella.

…

Michiru se sentía agotada, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicios durante meses sin parar.

El aura verde agua había desaparecido, dejando consigo un enorme dolor de cabeza. El reloj de la joven marcaba la una de la madrugada.

Hacía frío. Un hielo que era apaciguado gracias a las llamas del improvisado crematorio que hizo en medio de un bosque.

No podía dejar el cuerpo de la mujer que le dio la vida pudriéndose en la mansión. Además, prefería saber que su madre estaba en una caja en forma de cenizas en vez de pensar que estaría bajo un lago o una fosa común.

La cabeza de Michiru daba mil vueltas. Estaba confundida, aterrada, asqueada… Y ya no tenía consigo esa energía y poder que la hacían sentir segura y con confianza consigo misma.

¿Qué haría? Debía ir a la policía… Pero ya con qué objeto. El crimen ya estaba hecho. Además, si iba hacia la policía, la dejarían en un centro de menores. Y viviría siempre con el estigma de haber visto muerta a su madre en manos de su padre.

¿Dónde viviría? Porque es claro que jamás volvería a ese lugar y no podía vivir eternamente en un bosque.

¿Quién era? Era la pregunta que más taladraba en su mente. Ya no estaba segura de ser Michiru Kaioh.

Además, desde que volvió a la normalidad, no dejaba de pensar en dos siluetas que su mente reflotó en forma de recuerdo lejano.

Una muchacha con peinado de bombón con una risita alegre y traviesa. Y una muchacha de vestido azulado y con una larga espada.

Michiru miró hacia el firmamento estrellado. Suplicando que esta noche eterna acabara.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va queridos lectores? Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. El cual concluye con la vida de Michiru :o Pero tranquilos, aún faltan las historias de las demás ;) Espero que disfruten este capítulo como yo amé escribiéndolos :D**

 **Capítulo 4: "En el ocaso de la vida"**

Michiru veía a dos palomas luchando por un pedazo de galleta añeja. Lo más probable era que, en mejores condiciones, la joven participaría en aquella guerra por la apetitosa comida.

Sin embargo, seis meses rondando por las calles del distrito Mugen. Tocando su violín por un puñado de monedas que sólo alcanzaban, y si es que, para un trozo de pan con algún aderezo. Habían agotado hasta la última gota de energía de Michiru.

La chica de cabello verde mar ya no tenía fuerzas. Apenas, y con un duro esfuerzo, podía mantenerse despierta.

Michiru se aburrió de ver a las palomas y enfocó su vista a un viejo cartel que llenó de calor a su dañado corazón.

En el cartel se podía ver a una joven posando al lado de un vehículo descapotable. Y como titular, "La revolución de las carreras de autos. Haruka Tenoh"

\- Me alegra… -Murmuró Michiru mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Recordaba su conversación con Haruka como si hubiese sido ayer. Aquella tarde con la joven de cabellos dorados era el recuerdo más preciado que tenía Michiru. Desplazando incluso la vez en que su abuela le había enseñado a tocar el violín.

Aquella vez, Haruka le había dicho que su mayor sueño era ser la mejor en las carreras de autos.

Michiru se sintió como una tonta al recordar tan claramente cada palabra. Cada tic nervioso de Haruka. Cada sonrisa que le entregaba…

Era obvio que Haruka ya no se acordaba de ella ni de aquella tarde en la que pasaron hablando de sueños y de esperanzas sobre un futuro lejano. Había sido un brevísimo momento hace mucho tiempo. Además, no sabía por qué ese obvio hecho le dolía tanto.

La vista de Michiru volvió a cambiar de enfoque. Su atención se colocó en las hojas otoñales de un árbol.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, las hojas se iban moviendo con más lentitud. Michiru sentía como todos los sonidos erráticos de la ciudad se iban acallando. Sus latidos bajaban cada vez más su ritmo y una paz repentina iba apoderándose de todo su ser.

Era el ocaso de su corta y trágica vida.

\- Chiru… -Escuchó la peliverde como un eco lejano. Interrumpiendo su último momento de paz. - ¡Michiru…! -La joven sintió un superficial roce en su mano. -No, no te atrevas a dejarme, Michiru. ¡No así!

Esa voz. Esa ronca, pero dulce voz. Michiru podía reconocerla. Pero su vista no se podía apartar de aquel árbol de movimiento ralentizado.

Con esfuerzo, Michiru abrió su boca. Con el fin de pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica fanática de las carreras de autos. Sin embargo, en vez de decir Haruka, de manera autónoma sus labios decidieron decir otra cosa:

\- Uranus…

Después de pronunciar ese nombre, todo el alrededor de Michiru se tiñó de sombras. Y así se mantuvo durante varios minutos hasta que un par de siluetas salieron de entre la oscuridad.

Una de las siluetas era conocida. Michiru la vio por primera vez cuando su madre murió. Pero ahora esa figura era mucho más nítida.

Era una niña de peinado de bombón. Su cabello era como la plata y llevaba un vestido tan blanco como las perlas que adornaban su larga cabellera. Sin embargo, Michiru no podía distinguir bien su rostro.

La otra silueta era una joven de la misma edad de Michiru. Llevaba un traje de marinero color azul y un bello cinto en el pecho.

\- Todas nos reuniremos otra vez. -Dijo la niña de cabello plateado. -En el pasado no nos pudimos conocer en persona, pero ahora, las nueves seremos amigas.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó Michiru a la niña.

\- Antes fui Serenity. -Suspiró. -Pero en este mundo me conocerás por otro nombre. -El rostro de la niña comenzó a hacerse visible. Mostrando unos enormes y bellos ojos azules. -Sigue al conejo curioso. -Le guiñó un ojo.

La chica del traje de marinero tomó a Michiru de los hombros. Su rostro estaba borroso. La peliverde trató de forzar al máximo su vista para tratar de distinguirla.

\- Es hora de despertar, Neptune.

Michiru abrió sus ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto e incredulidad. ¿Estaba viva?

Estaba dentro de una amplia habitación. Metida dentro de una cómoda cama de dos plazas. A su lado derecho, había un velador lleno de pastillas y de órdenes médicas.

Levantó torpemente su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar una de las recetas. Pero un fuerte tirón en el brazo la hizo desistir.

Es su brazo había una enorme aguja que estaba conectada, por medio de una manguerita transparente, a una bolsa de suero recién puesta.

Se sentó lentamente. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Estaba segura de que, si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago, lo hubiese vomitado.

Unos suaves pasos alertaron a la joven. Dirigió su vista al pasillo del lugar.

\- Veo que ya despertaste. -Suspiró Haruka con alivio. -No sabes lo aterrada que me tenías. Por poco creí que… -Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Rechazando aquel trágico pensamiento. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Michiru miró alrededor del cuarto otra vez. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por cual comenzar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En mi departamento. En el distrito Mugen. A dos calles de donde te encontrabas…

\- Agonizando. -Completó Michiru.

Michiru miró a Haruka detenidamente. Llevaba una blusa blanca y un pañuelo negro en el cuello. Sus pantalones eran de tela y se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas.

\- ¿Cómo sabías en dónde me encontraba? -Preguntó nuevamente Michiru.

\- Me comencé a preocupar cuando llevabas una semana sin ir al parque. -Llevó sus manos a la cabeza. -En ese momento me arrepentí por no preguntarte en dónde vivías. -Suspiró. -Por suerte me habías dicho tu nombre completo. En cuanto escribí el apellido Kaioh en internet, una serie de información de tu abuela y de tu familia comenzó a aparecer.

\- Si, somos algo famosos. -Dijo Michiru con ironía.

\- La noticia más reciente que había en ese momento fue el de la detención de tu padre y el de su amante en el aeropuerto de Japón. Los tomaron presos por el asesinato de tu madre y por tú desaparición.

Los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lágrimas. Llevaba varias semanas preocupada en no morir que casi había olvidado el motivo de su escape.

\- Todos te dieron por muerta. Todos menos yo. -Dijo con un tono lleno de dolor. -Sabía que estabas viva. Pero no sabía dónde. Desde ese momento he invertido cada yen ganado en las carreras para buscarte. -Sonrió levemente. -Y claro, como ahora tenía un motivo para ganar cada carrera, sin darme cuenta me volví la mejor corredora de fórmula 1 de Japón. Pero no me importaba. Estaba demasiado preocupada. -Su sonrisa volvió a cambiar. -Cada día, semana y mes que transcurría hacía que la posibilidad de encontrarte se volviera cada vez menor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya sabes, a mayor tiempo de desaparecida, la posibilidad de encontrarte con vida iba…

\- ¡No! -Gritó Michiru. Incluso más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado. - ¿Por qué alguien gastaría tanto dinero y tiempo en alguien que apenas acababa de conocer?

\- Creí que lo sabías. -Haruka suspiró triste. -Yo te he buscado por la eternidad. Jamás dejé de buscarte, Neptune.

El corazón de Michiru dio un vuelco. Ese nombre… Unos torbellinos de imágenes comenzaron a recorrer por la mente de la chica de cabello verde mar. Un dolor intenso comenzó a perforar el centro de su frente.

Comenzó a sentir el mismo calor que sintió la noche en que su padre había muerto. Pero ya no se sentía confundida ni aterrada.

Cada imagen que veía en su mente se iba uniendo a otra, formando recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Se volvía sentir segura de sí misma. Poderosa, valiente. Pero ahora sabía el por qué y por quiénes debía serlo.

Ella era una princesa. No, ella era una guerrera. Era la sailor de las profundidades marinas. Ella era…

Haruka le sonrió dulce, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y entrelazaba sus manos.

\- Tu abuela tenía razón. Eres una de las ocho grandes elegidas para proteger este mundo. Y tu resplandor… Jamás vuelvas a dejar que alguien lo trate de apagar.

Michiru besó tiernamente la frente de Haruka. Quien rápidamente se sonrojó.

\- Nunca más. -Le guiñó su ojo.

Haruka le acarició el cabello.

\- Debes estar hambrienta. El almuerzo estará dentro de poco. ¿Te gusta el ramen?

\- Haruka, estuve hace muy pocas horas tentada a pelear contra dos palomas por un pedazo de galleta añeja. -Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. Una dulce y sincera sonrisa. De las que pocas veces había dado. -En esta altura, hasta un ramen descompuesto suena delicioso.

Haruka sonrió y le revolvió su ondulada cabellera.

\- Eso me quita bastante presión, Michiru. Oh, casi se me olvidaba. -La chica de cabello rubio salió a toda prisa del cuarto. Cuando regresó, lo hizo sosteniendo un espejo de manos y un violín.

\- Los paramédicos son bastante brutos. -Suspiró Haruka con enfado, mientras le mostraba a Michiru el agujero que tenía el violín en su parte trasera. -Al menos pude cuidar de… De tu talismán. -Dijo cerrando su ojo.

Michiru quedó pensativa por un largo tiempo.

\- No te enojes. El ceño fruncido no te queda. -Miró el violín con nostalgia.

\- Lo podríamos arreglar. -Dijo Haruka.

\- No. -Reflexionó Michiru. – El pasado no se puede arreglar. Creo que el final del violín de mi abuela, marca el comienzo de una nueva era para mí. Prefiero retomar mis clases de violín con uno nuevo. Con el cual, desde el principio, toque notas alegres y llenas de amor. En vez de dolor y soledad.

\- Entonces mañana mismo iremos a comprar un nuevo violín. Muero por escucharte tocar otra vez.

\- Esta bien. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Supongo que el conejo curioso nos podrá esperar un tiempo, ¿no?

Haruka la miró confundida. Luego miró su reloj y sonrió.

\- Supongo... Sea lo que sea a que te estés refiriendo. -La rubia se colocó de pie. -Lo importante es el ahora. -Hizo una reverencia. -Y madame, permítame acompañarla al comedor de mi humilde hogar. La cena está lista.

Michiru rió a carcajadas por el gracioso gesto caballeroso de Haruka.

\- Como usted ordene, mi lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auch... Hasta a mí me hizo llorar. :c ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala?**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y que lloren y me odien :D (Ok, no XD )**

 _Haruka Tenoh._

 **Capítulo 4: "Una pérdida"**

Haruka observaba fascinada a su madre. La mujer de cuarenta años reparaba hábilmente un descapotable rojo. El cual había llegado al taller destrozado.

\- Haruki, pásame la llave. Creo que esta preciosura ya está lista. -Dijo la mujer de rizos castaños.

\- Claro, mamá.

Ambas entraron al vehículo. Haruka estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en un descapotable. Sólo había visto este modelo en revista. Siempre se imaginaba que cuando fuera adulta y pudiera trabajar, lo primero que compraría sería su anhelado descapotable flameado.

La mamá de Haruka, Sakura, encendió el auto y en menos de un parpadeo el vehículo ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Sakura rugió de felicidad.

\- ¡Escucha como suena ese motor, Haruki! Este bebé sin duda es el mejor auto que han podido inventar.

\- ¿Hasta qué velocidad puede ir, mamá? -Preguntó la pequeña de doce años.

\- Esta belleza puede llegar de cero a mil en tan solo quince segundos.

Sakura dio una vuelta. Dejando el auto exactamente en el mismo lugar de donde partió.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Eres una gran conductora! -Dijo Haruka con emoción. -Deberías correr. Serías muy famosa.

\- Lo dudo. -Dijo Sakura en un suspiro. -Este deporte es muy machista. Algunos hombres no le caerían en gracia que una madre soltera de cuarenta le patee el trasero. -Sonrió.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? Sería muy divertido.

La mujer quedó varios minutos pensando.

\- Sabes Haruki. Tienes toda la razón. -La mujer revolvió el corto cabello rubio de su hija. -Los haré llorar. Entraré a la carrera de la próxima semana. Además, no nos haría nada mal el dinero del primer premio.

\- ¡Si! -Gritó la niña mientras bajaba del auto. - ¿Competirás con este descapotable?

\- No. Tengo otros planes para él. -Dijo Sakura, cerrando el auto con sumo cuidado. – Supongo que ocuparé el Cadillac azul.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección de su casa. La cual estaba sólo a unos metros del taller.

\- ¡Genial! Wou… Ya quiero que llegue el día.

\- Aún queda una semana y… -La mujer se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Descuida, Haruki. Estoy bien. -Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Tomaste tus remedios?

\- No... -Reconoció Sakura.

\- Mamá, ¡el médico fue muy claro!

\- Ya sé, ya sé… -Hizo un ademán con la mano.

\- Además, -dijo Haruka en un susurro. -el viento me dijo que…

Su madre la miró seria. Sakura se arrodilló al frente de su hija y la tomó de sus hombros.

\- Haruki, ¿qué dijimos sobre tu amigo imaginario?

\- No es imaginario. Es el viento. -Dijo ya exasperada por tener siempre la misma discusión. -Él me aconseja a veces y otras… Me habla sobre el futuro.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

\- Por mí puedes hablar hasta con una estatua, me da lo mismo. Pero las personas son crueles, cariño. ¿O debo recordarte a tus antiguas compañeras?

Haruka odiaba hablar sobre ese asunto. Cuando iba a la escuela primaria tuvo unas compañeras que eran muy crueles con ella.

Lamentablemente, y para mala suerte de la rubia, una de ellas se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola. Rápidamente se expandió el rumor de "Haruka, la loca del viento"

Su madre la sacó de ese colegio a la semana después.

\- Y, ¿qué te dijo? -Preguntó la mujer tiernamente.

\- Que una pérdida me llevaría donde la sirena. -Respondió la niña.

Sakura quedó pensativa varios minutos.

\- Ese viento es todo un poeta. -Resolvió al fin. -Tal vez sea una metáfora. Tal vez la "pérdida" sea… Eh… pues que extraviaste algo. Tú eres muy buena para perder todo. -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Y "la sirena" tal vez sea una persona a quien le guste el mar, quien sabe.

Haruka rio a carcajadas.

Su mamá se colocó de pie y volvieron a caminar a la casa.

\- No sé tú. Pero yo tengo tanta hambre que estuve tentada a comerme las piezas sobrantes del descapotable.

\- Si… Estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué tal sí comemos sushi?

\- No… Eso toma tiempo. ¿Qué tal ramen instantáneo?

\- Otra vez… -Se quejó Haruka.

\- ¡Hey! Pero si es rápido y fácil de cocinar. Además, el ramen es el único alimento qué…

\- Es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad o mal. -Completó Haruka más animada. - ¡Es verdad! La última vez que te dio la recaída, el ramen te alivió mucho. Incluso el médico te dio de alta. Pero aún debes tomarte las pastillas.

\- Si… -Suspiró Sakura. Mientras miraba el radiante sol de primavera.

Haruka detestaba que su madre dijera "si" y luego se quedase en silencio. Cuando supieron de su enfermedad, la rubia le preguntó que si se sanaría pronto…

Ese "si" tan calmado y melancólico hacía que Haruka sintiera terror.

La noche llegó. Sakura había comprado una de las mejores películas que vendía un vendedor callejero.

A Haruka le había parecido muy aburrida. Trataba de una joven violinista que se enamoraba de su maestro del conservatorio de música más famoso de Francia. La rubia no supo cómo terminaba la historia, ya que se quedó dormida a la mitad.

Haruka despertó a las doce del día siguiente. Le pareció extraño que su madre no la despertara de un tirón de orejas para ir al colegio.

La rubia se levantó de su cama, la cual no recordaba haber llegado. Supuso que cuando se durmió a la mitad de la película, su madre debió llevarla allí.

\- ¿Mamá? -Llamó la chica de ojos azules.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa. No era buena señal que la casa estuviera en tanto silencio.

Al bajar vio una nota pegada a su refrigerador. Era del oncólogo de la familia. Haruka sacó la nota, la cual decía:

"Hola pequeña. Descuida, tu madre vino a un chequeo de rutina. Pronto volverá. Saludos."

Haruka suspiró aliviada.

La rubia se acordó rápidamente de su escuela. Ya era tarde. Muy tarde para ir. Asique prefirió ordenar la casa para luego ayudar con algunos asuntos del taller, viajar al distrito Mugen para ver los detalles del nuevo departamento y aprovechar a comprar algo para la cena.

Aquel departamento era el orgullo de su madre. Lo compró con los ahorros de su vida. El lugar tenía una vista maravillosa hacia el mar. El departamento tenía servicio de estacionamiento, piscina y un gym.

A Haruka no le interesaba mucho lo de la piscina. Pero amaba la vista y el amplio estacionamiento.

Al llegar la noche, Haruka comenzó a preocuparse. Su madre aún no llegaba del hospital.

Temerosa, la rubia marcó al número del oncólogo. La línea estaba ocupada. Haruka maldijo. Con una extraña sensación en su vientre, la chica de ojos azul cielo tomó su chaqueta y se fue directo al hospital. Un mal presentimiento corroía cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Al llegar, se encontró cara a cara con el doctor de su madre. El cual evadió el preocupado rostro de la joven.

\- ¿Mi mamá? -Preguntó torpemente.

El médico se rascó su cana cabellera y, dudando, se acercó a Haruka.

\- Pequeña, realmente ya hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance. Sin embargo…

\- Sin embargo, ¿qué? -Haruka estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El médico bajó la vista. De pronto sus pantalones parecieron más importantes que el angustiado rostro de Haruka.

\- Habitación de siempre. -Dijo al fin. -Segundo piso a la derecha.

Haruka se fue corriendo en dirección de la habitación. Al llegar vio a su madre. Estaba firmando unos papeles junto a un par de abogados.

\- Eso sería todo, señora Tenoh. -Dijo el abogado.

\- Estupendo. Odio hacer trámites. -Confesó.

Haruka sonrió levemente. Su madre se veía más pálida de lo usual. Sin embargo, seguía con su característico buen humor.

Al ver a la niña, el abogado salió. Dejando a Sakura y a Haruka a solas.

\- ¡Hola! -Exclamó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó la mujer.

\- Cierro algunos asuntos burocráticos para el futuro. -Sakura sacó unos chocolates que tenía escondido debajo de la cama. - ¿Quieres uno? Me los regalaron. Y la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito.

Haruka examinó a su madre de arriba abajo. No tenía ninguna aguja en su cuerpo o medicamentos cerca.

La mujer miró fijamente a su hija con sus ojos cristalizados.

\- Ganó… -Suspiró al fin. -Bueno, creo que ya era obvio para todos. Descuida, estará todo bien. Todas mis cosas están ahora a tu nombre, especifiqué que no tendrías ningún tutor. Sabes cuidarte muy bien sola y no quiero a ningún buitre cuidándote por dinero. Ya sabes que no confío en esos.

Haruka apretó sus puños con impotencia.

\- Por supuesto… -Dijo mientras hacía todo su esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas brotasen sin control.

\- Te diré un secreto. -Dijo Sakura mientras miraba fijamente su caja de chocolates. -Toda la vida me dijeron que no podría hacer lo que quería. Me dijeron que los autos y las carreras eran cosas sólo para hombres. Dijeron que era estúpido que abandonara mi acomodada familia para vivir con un rockero… Bueno, supongo que eso tenían cierta razón. -Sonrió. -Pero ese no es el punto. A las personas les encanta decirnos lo que debemos hacer. Y aman restregarnos lo que, para ellos, no podemos lograr. Haruki, sea lo que quieras hacer. Hazlo. Vive como a ti se te plazca. Alcanza tus sueños a como dé lugar.

\- Si… -Dijo Haruka, ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas.

\- Y ahora vete. -Dijo Sakura. -Que ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela. ¿O quieres volver a faltar?

La rubia dudó. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mamá y salió corriendo del hospital.

Las lágrimas nublaban la visión de Haruka. No sabía hacia donde iba. Sólo corría a la misma dirección por donde soplaba el viento.

De pronto, a la distancia, un instrumento comenzó a sonar a la distancia. Su sonido se oía suave.

Haruka se detuvo y comenzó a caminar en dirección del sonido. Al mirar alrededor, la rubia se percató que había corrido varios kilómetros. No estaba segura de dónde se encontraba.

El sonido, ahora irreconocible de un violín, se escuchaba muy de cerca. La melodía era embriagadora. Cada nota tocada por el instrumento reflejaba claramente cómo se sentía la rubia. Lo cual le hacía doler el corazón, pero, a la vez, le hacía sentir una paz y tranquilidad. Como si el sonido estuviese limpiando su alma.

Un arbusto la separaba de aquel desconocido músico. Estaba a un arbusto de ver a un verdadero artista del violín. No como esa chica de la película de anoche.

Movió el arbusto y la vio. Los hinchados y rojizos ojos de Haruka, de abrieron de par a par al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello verde mar vestida de negro. Quien parecía tener la misma edad de la rubia y, al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, Haruka supuso que pasaban por el mismo dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado la historia ayer. Lo que pasa es que salí :) Pero no se preocupen. Aquí les traigo un capítulo que responderá uno de los misterios más grandes en torno a la figura de Haruka e.e ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 5: "Alcanzar un sueño"**

El despertador sonó, anunciando un nuevo día. Sin embargo, Haruka no tenía ánimos de salir de su cama.

Pese a la tristeza y al dolor de garganta por quedarse toda la noche escuchando a esa violinista de cabello verde mar, Haruka se levantó y se puso su uniforme de mala gana. Le había dicho a su mamá que no faltaría otra vez a la escuela. Y pensaba cumplir su promesa lo mejor que podía.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa retumbó. Interrumpiendo la silenciosa mañana de Haruka.

La rubia corrió a contestarlo.

\- ¿Si? -Dijo con voz carrasposa. - ¿Con quién hablo?

\- Mi nombre en Shiniko Nossoka. Soy el dueño de la pista de carrera de Tokio y representante de nuevos talentos. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

\- Ajá… -Balbuceó Haruka sin mucho ánimo. -Me llamo Haruka Tenoh. Si llama por lo de la inscripción de mi madre en la carrera, lamento informarle que… Ella no podrá participar.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Pero si su madre ya pagó la inscripción. Mire, para ser franco, no soy un convencido de que debiese participar. Este es un deporte muy rudo para una mujer. Estas cosas son sólo para hombres. Como usted o como yo. Pero pagó. Asique si se arrepintió, debe saber que no hay reembolsos sin una buena excusa.

La sangre de Haruka comenzó a hervir. Era lo que su madre le dijo en su lecho de muerte. Su sueño fue frustrado por su género. Y eso mismo le podía ocurrir a ella. Estaba condenada a ser una simple mecánica. Incapaz de subirse a un vehículo para competir.

¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Por qué eso debía ser tan importante para la gente? ¿Por qué les importaba tanto definir sus capacidades según su sexo? ¿No debería importar que son, en primer lugar, personas?

\- Bueno, si puede sacarla de la tumba para que vaya a correr, pues hágalo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero joven…

Haruka colgó con ira y frustración. La rubia se sintió fatal por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podía hacer esa clase de frases irónicas sobre su propia madre?

Su mirada se posó rápidamente en una fotografía. En la cual su mamá y ella posaban junto a un auto recién arreglado. Ambas lucían fatal. Manchadas con grasa de motor y sudor.

Una tierna sonrisa se le escapó a la joven. Su madre hubiese amado la respuesta que le dio a ese sujeto.

Haruka levantó la vista y se miró al pequeño espejo del pasillo. Estaba despeinada y con su rostro lleno de saliva.

\- ¿Me dijo joven? Creyó que era hombre. -Reflexionó Haruka mientras se seguía mirando a su espejo.

Fue al baño. Aún pensativa por el error del sujeto.

La rubia se lavó el rostro, se peinó su corto cabello sin despegar la mirada de su reflejo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo del baño.

Un plan tan absurdo se comenzó a apoderar de sus pensamientos. Uno tan loco, retorcido e imposible que sabía que su madre estaría gritando de emoción.

Haruka corrió al armario. Comenzó a buscar el smoking que su madre había encontrado en un auto abandonado hace un par de meses.

La rubia se lo colocó, junto con unas zapatillas oscura. El smoking le quedaba a la medida. El corazón de Haruka latía a mil revoluciones.

Corrió otra vez al baño y se vio en el espejo.

\- Wou… -Dijo ya sin aliento. Parecía todo un chico.

Volvió al pasillo y remarcó al señor Shiniko.

\- Shiniko al habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Soy Haruka Tenoh. -Dijo con la voz más ronca que pudo. – Lamento mi comportamiento de hace un rato.

\- No, yo me disculpo. No tenía ni idea de lo de su madre señor Tenoh. Le devolveremos el dinero de la inscripción cuanto antes.

\- Si, sobre eso. -Haruka comenzó a mirar al descapotable rojo. -Shiniko, quería saber si existe la posibilidad de que yo pueda entrar a la competencia en lugar de mi madre. Pero quiero aclarar que tengo doce años, asique…

\- Espera. ¿Un joven amateur que acaba de perder a su madre? -Quedó un largo rato en silencio. -Me interesa. Pero antes quisiera conocerlo. ¿Qué tal hoy a la una de la tarde en el centro de Tokio?

\- Por supuesto. Será un placer.

La rubia colgó y se comenzó a golpear la cabeza.

\- ¡Agrrr! Pero qué rayos he hecho.

Miró la hora. Ya eran las nueve. Por lo que hoy tampoco fue a la escuela.

\- Bueno. -Suspiró mirando al cielo. -Tú me dijiste que alcanzara mi sueño a como dé lugar. Supongo que perder un día de escuela es un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesta… No. Dispuesto a pagar.

Haruka tomó un poco de dinero y fue directo al centro comercial. Debía comprar ropa de hombre. La cual era, asombrosamente, más cómoda que la femenina. Poco a poco le iba gustando la idea.

Fue a un baño del centro comercial. Se sacó el smoking y se colocó unos jeans y una camisa blanca holgada. La cual resaltaba muy bien con un saco color café que había comprado en barata.

Se alborotó el cabello, se colocó perfume masculino y se dirigió a su cita con el señor Shiniko.

Llegó al centro. Haruka miró su reloj, el cual marcaba las doce cincuenta. Estaba nerviosa. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que era una pésima idea. Sin embargo, una parte, una microscópica parte de su mente, le decía que era la mejor idea de su vida.

Se acomodó su saco una y otra vez. Estaba tensa y asustada. Una cosa era tener una voz ronca, pero, ¿qué tal sí Shiniko se daba cuenta que era mujer?

No, no, no. Esta idea era terrible. Haruka se dio la vuelta. Dispuesta a volver a su hogar.

\- ¿Haruka Tenoh? -Dijo una voz sumamente conocida.

Haruka maldijo por lo bajo y con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a Shiniko.

\- Señor Shiniko. Que gusto. -Le dio un fuerte apretón de mano. Uno demasiado fuerte.

\- Wou… Haruka, espero que maneje el volante con esta misma fuerza. Veo que es bastante joven. Sin duda podría ser el corredor más joven de Japón. -Lo miró detenidamente. -Y seguramente serás un imán para las chicas. Ellas enloquecerán por ti. Estoy seguro. Eres todo un galán. ¿Cómo no te conocí antes?

Se lo había creído. El muy idiota creyó que era un hombre. Haruka no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Me alaga señor Shiniko. ¿Quiere ver mis aptitudes sobre el volante?

\- No. Sorpréndeme ese día, chico. Si llegas entre los primeros tres, considérate el joven amateur con más futuro de todo Japón.

\- Llegaré en primer lugar.

\- Me agrada tu actitud ganadora. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

\- Claro. -Sonrió.

\- Me alegra conocerte. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar con unos clientes.

El hombre se marchó, dejando a Haruka sola.

\- Pero que imbécil. -Dijo Haruka entre risas.

Se fue caminando dando saltos de alegría. Sin darse cuenta, Haruka llegó al parque en donde se había topado con la hermosa violinista.

\- Hermosa… -Dijo Haruka suavemente. -No, ella es… Es perfecta.

El sonido de un inconfundible violín, tocando suavemente notas tan desgarradoras que destrozarían el material más duro de la Tierra, hipnotizaron a Haruka.

¡Era ella!

Miró su reloj. Eran apenas las una cincuenta de la tarde. Por lo que Haruka pudo deducir que no tenía horario para tocar. Sólo tocaba cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Haruka se aceró al arbusto de la vez anterior. Y la vio.

La peliverde llevaba un hermoso y simple vestido azul. Lo cual le hacían resaltar aún más sus finos rasgos. Su cabello estaba levemente domado gracias a un cintillo color negro.

La rubia la miró con más detención y observó unos moretones en sus brazos.

Su sangre comenzó a hervirle por segunda vez en el día. ¿Quién podría si quiera levantarle la mano a aquella hermosa sirena de tierra?

La chica dejó de tocar. Guardó sus notas y su violín con sumo cuidado. Miró el lugar por última vez y se fue.

La rubia se levantó y se fue en dirección opuesta. No podía dejar de pensar en la chica de cabello verde mar. Ahora no sólo por su peculiar belleza, sino que sentía la necesidad de saber lo que le ocurría. Saber cómo y quién le hacía daño para partirle la cara. Quería ayudarla.

Aquella talentosa chica estaba sufriendo. Era obvio, pero Haruka se sentía impotente. Ella no podía hacer nada por la peliverde. Ni siquiera la conocía.

\- Pero, ¿qué rayos me pasa? -Se preguntó Haruka mientras se sacudía la cabeza. - ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Debería valerme lo que le ocurre. Ni siquiera la conozco.

Una ráfaga de viento frío penetró en los huesos de Haruka.

\- No… No la conozco -Dudó mientras veía a los árboles moviéndose en negación al mismo tiempo.

\- Imposible, yo la recordaría. ¡Es imposible no recordarla!

Haruka miró a su alrededor. Las personas la veían extrañadas y susurraban entre ellas con risa y haciendo gestos como de locura.

La rubia se fue corriendo. Por primera vez las personas no le interesaban. Al menos no todas.

El viento jamás le mentía. Pero le era imposible creerle ahora. Haruka volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

\- Vamos, concéntrate. Debes calmarte y concentrarte. La carrera será dentro de muy poco. Esa carrera definirá tu futuro. Sabrás si lograrás tu sueño o te despides para siempre de ellos. -Se gruñó. – No te obsesionarás con la misteriosa violinista. -Hizo una mueca. -Sí, podrás oírla… Pero sólo será una vez al día y si es que puedes. -Haruka alborotó su rubio cabello. -Maldición, definitivamente debo estar loca…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal?! Ya he vuelto :D Perdonen por tardar tanto en publicar. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente :c Pero lo bueno es que ya les tengo una nueva actualización :D Haruka muy pronto se verá obligada a romper su sello :o ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 6: "La pintura"**

Era el gran día. Haruka estaba nerviosa. La noche anterior se había probado, por lo menos, cuatro trajes para competir. Ninguno la dejó completamente conforme. Sentía que todos, de algún modo, marcaban su silueta femenina.

Finalmente se decidió por un traje blanco con negro. Esto porque le combinaba perfectamente con el casco que su madre se había comprado para el gran día. Y, además, ocultaba mejor su anatomía.

Haruka llegó a la pista de carrera. El lugar era enorme y estaba repleto de personas. Intensificando su nerviosismo.

La gente gritaba y coreaba los nombres de los famosos corredores que iban a participar el día de hoy. Al ver a tantos grandes representantes, Haruka comenzaba a dudar de sus capacidades.

La rubia decidió centrarse en los ronroneantes motores de los vehículos en competencia. En el olor de la pista recién pavimentada. En el suave viento que soplaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Señor Tenoh! -Le gritó Shiniko mientras caminaba junto a un periodista y a un camarógrafo.

\- Shiniko. -Dijo la rubia de mala gana. Odiaba a ese tipo. Ya no veía la hora de deshacerse de él.

\- Shisui, te presento al nuevo talento que he descubierto. Haruka Tenoh. Es un joven de apenas doce años.

\- Un gusto. -Dijo Shisui, el periodista, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Haruka. -Asique doce años. Dígame, ¿qué se siente ser el participante más joven de esta carrera?

Haruka miró de mala gana a Shiniko. Lo último que necesitaban sus nervios era una entrevista minutos antes de la gran carrera. Pero se obligó al instante a sonreír como idiota.

\- Bueno, Shisui, me siento bastante emocionado por la oportunidad que he recibido.

\- ¿Le quiere dedicar a alguien su participación en esta carrera?

\- No sólo mi participación. -Haruka se cruzó de brazos. -También mi triunfo. Porque yo ganaré. -Las palabras salieron de manera tan natural de su boca, que incluso ella se sorprendió.

\- Que gran confianza. Pero aquí hay grandes exponentes y…

Los megáfonos comenzaron a sonar. Llamando a los diez participantes a competencia.

\- Debo ir a la pista. Cuando gane, seguiremos hablando. -Haruka se colocó el casco de su madre mientras se dirigía a su amado vehículo.

Haruka se subió al descapotable rojo. El motor sonaba como una fiera. El corazón de la rubia estaba acelerado. Demasiado.

El semáforo prendió en color rojo…

Haruka inhaló y exhaló. Pero seguía acelerada, lo cual era muy malo. Debía concentrarse o perdería.

El semáforo cambió a amarillo…

Los motores de todos los vehículos comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza. Entonces, entre la lluvia de pensamientos que Haruka tenía, un dulce sonido comenzó a sonar en su mente.

La rubia comenzó a oír el violín de la peliverde dentro de ella. Junto al sonido, comenzó a imaginarse un montón de escenas calmas y serenas.

El semáforo cambió a verde…

Haruka pisó el acelerador y, antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya estaba en la línea de meta.

La joven bajó del descapotable rojo. La multitud estaba eufórica gritando su nombre. Entonces, al ver su tiempo, Haruka descubrió el porqué de tal emoción.

\- ¡Eres estupendo! ¡El futuro de las carreras de vehículo! -Gritó Shiniko llorando de la emoción. -Señor Tenoh, ¡seremos millonarios!

\- ¿Seremos? -Balbuceó Haruka. -Ni lo sueñes.

\- Señor Tenoh, ¿qué se siente haber roto el record que se mantuvo por casi dos décadas en este deporte siendo apenas un joven amateur?

\- Bueno, yo… -Haruka no podía creer que realmente estuviera ocurriendo. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. - ¡Me siento de maravilla! -Gritó mientras lanzaba su casco al cielo. - ¡Esto es por ti, mamá! Este triunfo es nuestro. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Usted me dijo que esta carrera y triunfo iba dirigida para dos personas. Sabemos, por lo que acaba de decir, que una de ellas es su madre. ¿Podemos saber quién es la otra?

Shiniko arregló su cabello y carraspeó un buen rato.

\- La otra persona es alguien sorprendente y con mucho talento. -Dijo Haruka. -Y decir eso es quedarse muy corto. Una persona que, a pesar que acabo de conocer hace unos días, siento que hay una conexión muy especial. -Shiniko miraba con una gran sonrisa a la cámara. La rubia descubrió que su auto-impuesto manager creía ser él la persona a quién iba dirigido su triunfo. Haruka trató de contener la risa mientras miraba fijamente a la cámara. -Este triunfo también es para ti, sirena de cabello verde mar.

La rubia pudo escuchar el lamento de cientos de mujeres en el público. Lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a Haruka.

…

La chica de voz ronca llegó a su departamento. Ya era de noche y estaba exhausta tras la carrera, la fiesta, el despido de Shiniko y al conversar con su nueva manager (a quien conoció en la misma fiesta).

Y, sobre todo, estaba agotada por las interminables secciones de fotografías y entrevistas. La rubia sólo podía pensar en la comodidad de su cama. En las suaves y sedosas telas de la ropa de cama…

…

Haruka estaba dentro de un palacio de mármol. El lugar era resplandeciente. Las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros de paisajes llenos de vegetación y otros que mostraban la belleza cósmica del espacio.

Pero había un cuadro gigantesco que resaltaba más que todos. Era una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años. Parecía una reina con su ajustado vestido blanco. Su cabello y ojos eran como la plata recién pulida. Y, entre sus brazos, llevaba un pequeño bebé de cabellos dorados y con rostro sereno.

El bebé y ella lucían una media luna dorada en sus frentes. Algo que le pareció a Haruka bastante curioso y, a la vez, familiar.

La chica de voz ronca se acercó a la pintura. Esa mujer de rostro compasivo y el bebé que llevaba entre sus brazos, le hacían sentir una nostalgia que jamás había sentido antes.

Haruka alzó su mano, dispuesta a tocar el cuadro. Cuando una voz femenina la paralizó.

\- Si tocas eso, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Haruka se dio vuelta y vio a la misma mujer del cuadro. Era hermosa, pero su rostro ya no había compasión o ternura como en la imagen. Ahora solo reflejaba un enorme dolor, culpa y soledad.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -Preguntó la rubia con cautela.

La mujer se acercó. Haruka pensó que se dirigía a ella, pero pasó de largo y acarició suavemente el rostro del bebé de la pintura.

\- La causante de todo, guerrera del viento. -Dijo con voz suave. -La causante de todo lo que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá. La responsable de que las nueve se reúnan por primera vez en el futuro.

Haruka quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Esa voz… Ella definitivamente conocía a aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué sucede si toco su retrato? -Preguntó Haruka.

\- Lo recordarás todo. Pero, si lo haces, nunca más volverás a estar en paz. -La mujer sonrió levemente. -No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto. De todas maneras, vas a volver en busca de tu verdad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque así es el amor. Vendrás para recordar Neptune y poder salvarla. Se comenten grandes locuras por en nombre de ese bello sentimiento y también grandes errores. Mi pequeña Serenity sabe eso muy bien.

\- ¿Serenity? ¿Neptune? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Jamás había escuchado esos nombres.

\- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

\- Ni siquiera creo esto. -Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió de forma dulce. Tal como se veía en el cuadro.

\- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor, guerrera del viento?

\- Eso depende… No suelo ayudar a gente extraña. Sin ofender.

\- Es sólo que, si llegas a ver a mi pequeña hija otra vez, cuídala mucho.

Haruka abrió sus ojos. Estaba sudando en frío y su corazón no paraba de golpear contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -La rubia tomó su despertador. Eran las tres de la mañana. Pero ya no podía dormir.

Se levantó resignada y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de su cuarto. La luna estaba en su fase llena. Iluminando todo el distrito Mugen.

Haruka se sacó su pijama y se puso una cómoda ropa deportiva. Salió de su departamento. Necesitaba despejar su mente y ordenar sus ideas. Quería seguir pensando en aquel sueño. Descifrar quién era esa mujer. Pero, por otro lado, temía en hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Haruka estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble. No había corrido de esa forma desde que su madre murió. Tenía la misma necesidad de huir de todo y de todos. Ser inalcanzable como el viento…

\- Guerrera del viento. -Recordó la rubia. -Así me llamó ella. -Haruka movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva actualización :D La verdad, este capítulo fue un nuevo desafío para mí :o Es la primera vez que armo una historia con una escena contada dos veces, pero narradas de la perspectiva de diferentes personajes. Así que perdónenme si no salió muy bien XD Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Capítulo 7: "El mejor día"**

Ya habían transcurrido siete meses desde la muerte de su madre. Siete meses recordaba Haruka con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto la vida de alguien en tan poco tiempo? -Se preguntaba Haruka, con justa razón.

Desde que su madre había partido, la vida de la rubia había dado un vuelco que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Su nombre comenzaba lentamente a ser reconocido en las carreras de Tokio. Aunque ella sabía que le quedaba mucho para alcanzar el verdadero éxito.

Seis meses para ser exactos. Fecha en donde daría comienzo "la gran carrera de la federación mundial de corredores". Donde los mejores exponentes de fórmula 1 de los cinco continentes lucharían codo a codo por la gloria.

Pero los acontecimientos más increíbles de esos meses no pasaron en las carreras.

La joven de cabellos dorados se acomodó, lo mejor que pudo, en los ásperos pastos del antiguo y pequeño parque donde conoció a la joven violinista.

Esa chica de cabello verde mar que tocaba como una diosa había maravillado a Haruka desde que la vio por primera vez.

La rubia no sabía su nombre, ni quien era. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su tono de voz.

Pero, aun así, Haruka sentía una conexión especial con aquella chica y tenía la necesidad cada vez mayor a acercarse, hablar con ella.

El rostro de Haruka se ruborizó. Desde que tuvo el sueño con aquella mujer de cabello plateado, la rubia se planteó conversar seriamente con la peliverde.

Sin embargo, su valor flaqueaba cada vez que la veía y cuando lograba darse ánimos, la chica se había ido.

De pronto, algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Haruka. El viento cambió de dirección. Se volvió fresco y suave.

Era ella. La violinista de cabello verde mar. Haruka lo sabía muy bien.

La rubia se levantó y miró, por encima de la maleza, hacia el bloque de cemento en donde la peliverde tocaba su maravilloso violín.

Haruka estuvo esperando por varios segundos. Estaba expectante y sonrojada, como siempre se ponía cuando el viento le informaba sobre la llegada de la peliverde.

Y allí llegó ella. Su hermosa sirena de cabello verde mar se subió al bloque de cemento, dejó unos papeles mojados en el suelo y se acomodó su violín en los hombros.

El corazón de Haruka se quebró a penas la violinista comenzó a tocar. El sonido que se producía estaba cargado de sufrimiento y dolor. De soledad y miedo. De tristeza y desesperanza.

¿Cómo alguien podía vivir con todos esos sentimientos en su alma si enloquecer? Se preguntó Haruka.

La chica siempre tocaba notas tristes. Sin embargo, esta fue la primera vez que Haruka sintió tanta miseria en sus notas.

De repente, el sonido cesó. Y la bella joven cayó de rodillas con su violín en las manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas de manera descontrolada.

Pero qué o quién la pudo dañar tanto para dejarla en ese estado. Haruka caminó hacia su dirección. Sin embargo, se detuvo a los pocos pasos.

Se odiaba. Como rayos podían ser sus nervios más poderosos que su deseo de estar a su lado, consolarla y decirle que ya no estaba sola.

Entonces, la peliverde arrojó su violín con ira. El sonido hueco del instrumento chocando con el cemento hizo, por fin, reaccionar a Haruka.

La rubia retomó el paso a su dirección. Iba lento, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su paso era decidido y seguro.

\- Esas lágrimas no van contigo, linda. -Dijo con la voz más confiada y suave que pudo.

Tomó el violín entre sus manos y se lo regresó a la chica. Pero la joven no parecía querer recibirlo.

La chica de cabello verde mar levantó su vista. Sus ojos eran tan cristalinos como el agua dulce.

Ese rostro de marfil, ese cabello verdoso y brillante como el mar. Esa mirada… Esa forma tan dulce e intensa de mirar… La rubia ahora estaba completamente segura que alguna vez, en una época lejana, sus vidas se habían cruzados.

Haruka podía sentir como era analizada detenidamente por la chica. La rubia apenas se permitía respirar. Le parecía que el tiempo jugaba con ella, transcurriendo más lento que nunca.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

Su voz era clara, dulce y casi tan melodiosa como su violín.

\- Pues… -Haruka trató de pensar en las palabras menos alarmantes. ¿Cómo le diría que la ha estado espiando por siete meses sin que la violinista corriera a denunciarla por acoso? -Alguien que lleva un buen tiempo escuchándote tocar ese instrumento en el parque. -Dijo de la forma más tranquila y confiada que pudo. -Me llamo Haruka.

Haruka tomó el violín con una sola mano. Y tendió su mano libre a la chica de cabello verde mar.

La joven violinista le sonrió leve, rechazó la mano de la rubia y se levantó por su cuenta. Lo cual hizo sentir feliz a Haruka. Su sirena era una chica fuerte. No una damisela quien necesite que la levanten.

\- ¿Me has estado espiando, Haruka? -Dijo de forma pícara.

La rubia se tensó. Pero, para su suerte, al parecer la peliverde se tomó ese asunto con humor.

\- ¿Ah? No. Eh… Bueno. -Haruka se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. -Pues un día pasé por acá… No porque quisiera. -La rubia trató de pensar en la forma menos extraña de explicar lo que sucedió desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero todas sonaba igual. -Sé que sonará raro, pero sentí como el viento me atraía aquí. Y entonces te escuché y quedé maravillada.

\- ¿El viento te habla? -Preguntó sorprendida.

Haruka la vio y se disgustó un poco. Lo más probable es que ahora se pusiera a reír como todos lo hacían cuando ella hablaba sobre su comunicación con el viento.

\- No estoy loca. -Dijo la rubia de forma dura.

-No, no es eso. -Dijo la peliverde rápidamente. No estaba burlándose. No parecía creerla loca. Estaba, genuinamente, asombrada. Igual que lo estaba Haruka en este momento. -Cuando voy a la playa, siento como el mar me susurra. -Su tono era casi hipnótico. -Susurra mi nombre y… -Movió su cabeza en negación. -No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Haruka la miró tiernamente. Era grandiosa. La chica más grandiosa que había conocido.

\- ¿Qué estabas tocando hoy? -Le preguntó Haruka mientras posaba su mirada en el violín.

\- Era algo que compuse hoy mientras… -La joven guardó silencio por varios segundos. Haruka realmente quería saber que pasaba dentro de ella. Que cosas tan horribles ha vivido para componer cosas así. -Se llama dolor y soledad.

Que título más apropiado. Pensó la rubia.

\- Tu música siempre está llena de dolor. -Afirmó la rubia.

\- Dicen que el dolor es una buena fuente de inspiración.

El rostro de la chica era melancólico. Haruka no podía resistir ni un minuto más. No podía seguir viendo a esa bella, talentosa y carismática chica sufrir más.

Le tendió una vez más el violín.

\- Sácalo. -Le ordenó Haruka.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó torpemente la joven de ojos claros.

\- Tu dolor. Limpia tu corazón como lo has hecho desde, al menos, siete meses que te he estado escuchando.

Los ojos de la peliverde comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que se resistían a salir. El corazón de Haruka estaba hecho añicos. Una gran parte de ella estaba al borde de arrojar el violín y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No puedo. -Dijo en un hilo de voz. -Ya no funciona.

Haruka ya no resistió. Esas palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó sus suaves y delicadas manos, las entrelazó con las suyas hasta que ambas estaban sobre el instrumento.

\- Claro que puedes. Siempre podrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron tiernamente. -Sólo que, a veces, necesitas un pequeño empujón.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía. Trató de guiar a la peliverde con su instrumento. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si estaba tocando una nota o haciendo chillar el instrumento.

Luego de un rato, la peliverde comenzó a tocar por su cuenta y Haruka dejó las manos de la joven.

El sonido desgarrador que solía emitir el violín se fue volviendo dulce y pacífico como jamás lo había oído Haruka.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó nuevamente la violinista después de terminar. Esta vez con una radiante sonrisa que parecía, incluso, secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Hey! -Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. -Creo que me toca a mí hacerte preguntas, ¿no crees?

La peliverde estalló en carcajadas.

\- Está bien, Haruka. Pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Eh… -Haruka rascó su cabeza. Realmente nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Además, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cual comenzar.

La peliverde rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Me llamo Michiru Kaioh. Tengo doce años. Toco el violín desde los cinco años y aprendí a componer música a los ocho. Siento que tengo una extraña conexión con el mar. Y mi sueño es volverme una gran violinista. Tal como lo fue mi abuela. -Michiru le giñó el ojo a Haruka.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida.

\- Eh… -Era todo lo que lograba decir.

\- Bien… Ahora cuéntame algo de ti.

\- Tienes un nombre muy lindo. -Dijo luego de un rato. La rubia se obligó a concentrarse. -Me llamo Haruka Tenoh. Tengo doce años. Mi mamá y yo componemos autos desde que tengo memoria y nuestro sueño era volvernos unas grandes corredoras. Pero ella murió hace siete meses. Ella jamás pudo cumplir su sueño por el estúpido machismo que se tiene sobre las carreras de autos. Entonces decidí vestirme de hombre y correr como un chico. Para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mamá de alcanzar mis sueños. -Haruka tomó aire. -Tengo una extraña conexión con el viento. A veces siento que somos uno solo y mi sueño, como dije, es ser la mejor corredora de fórmula 1 de todo el mundo.

\- Wou… Eso sí que es una biografía completa. -Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. La joven de cabello verde mar se acostó sobre el frío piso de cemento.

Haruka vio que la chica de ojos azul claro miraba hacia el firmamento con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Qué vez, Michiru? -Preguntó Haruka. Imitando su posición.

\- Las estrellas están hermosas. Parece como si el cielo estuviera mostrando sus más radiantes perlas esta noche. -Michiru quedó un largo rato en silencio. -Debe ser tardísimo. Mis padres me van a… -La peliverde se colocó de pie rápidamente. -Fue un gusto conocerte, Haruka. ¡Nos vemos! -Gritó mientras se iba. – Ah, -se devolvió- no es necesario que me escuches a escondida o que me estés espiando. Me agradas mucho. -Dijo levemente sonrojada. -Será un placer tocar sólo para ti un día.

Haruka vio cómo se alejaba a paso apresurado.

\- Despídete de tu lugar primera carrera ganada. Este es mi nuevo e inamovible mejor día de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! No me maten XD tuve algunos problemas para publicar :c unos problemas llamados universidad jajajjajaja. Aquí les traigo el final de la historia de la Sailor del viento :D Pero no se entristezcan. Aún faltan las historia de Setsuna y Hotaru. Las cuales, y como lo han sido todas mis historias, tendrán un toque oscuro y trágico que ayuden a comprender la personalidad de cada una de las Outers. Los quiero y muchas gracias por leerme!**

 **Capítulo 8: "Reencuentro"**

Haruka estaba sentada en su sillón junto a la señorita Himawi, manager que contrató después de despedir al odioso Shiniko hace un tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Cierto, Haruka? -Dijo la manager de la rubia con tono molesto.

\- ¿Ah? -Balbuceó Haruka. -Sí, eh…

\- Haruka, queda una semana para la gran carrera. La que decidirá tu futuro.

La rubia se levantó y miró desde la ventana de su departamento a la hermosa mañana. No lograba concentrarse. Lo único que ha pensado durante todos estos meses, es en Michiru.

Himawi miró a Haruka y con tono más suave y comprensible continuó.

\- La policía está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla. Además, no olvides que diste una enorme cifra en televisión abierta como recompensa. Ya verás que pronto tendrás noticias de ella.

\- Eso me lo vienes diciendo desde hace meses atrás, Himawi… -Murmuró Haruka ya sin esperanzas. – No puedo creer que una chica tan dulce tuviera a semejante monstruo como padre. Y lo peor, es que el muy cobarde se suicidó hace un par de días atrás en prisión.

\- De todas formas, no se veía muy dispuesto a cooperar con la búsqueda de su hija. -La mujer quedó pensativa un largo tiempo. -Ahora que recuerdo, hasta parecía aterrado cuando le nombramos a Michiru.

Haruka miró a Himawi.

\- Crees que ella siga… -La rubia ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar la oración.

\- A ver… La niña es una prodigio musical. -Fue enumerando Himawi con los dedos. -Ha vivido casi toda su vida en un ambiente violento. Pudo escapar de dos asesinos que pensaban eliminarla, siendo uno de ellos su propio padre. Cielos, Haruka. No me sorprendería ver a esa muchacha entrar a este mismo departamento con una sonrisa.

Haruka sonrió aliviada. Himawi tenía toda la razón. No estaban hablando de cualquier chica. Estaban hablando de Michiru Kaioh.

\- Gracias. -Dijo la rubia.

\- Tomate el día. -Dijo Himawi. -Descansa, ve al museo, busca a tu novia perdida o incluso, si quieres, vete a la luna. Me da lo mismo. Pero reponte para la gran carrera, por favor.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Museo? -Preguntó Haruka con tono pensativo.

\- Ajá… -Balbuceó su manager mientras ordenaba unos panfletos. -Yo iré a pegar estos carteles, de los que te estaba hablando, al distrito Mugen. -La mujer desplegó uno. – Algunas personas nos avisaron que los que colocamos hace unas semanas atrás ya están muy deteriorados.

Los carteles mostraban a Haruka posando al lado de su amado descapotable rojo. Con la frase: "La revolución de las carreras de autos. Haruka Tenoh."

\- Bueno, espero que aproveches este día. Porque no te daré otro. Debes entrenar muy duro para la gran carrera. -La mujer salió dejando a Haruka pensativa.

La rubia sonrió. Aún tenía una última carta bajo la manga.

\- ¿Cómo no me acordé antes? -Dijo eufórica. Había una forma. Una aterradora, pero certera forma para saber en dónde podría estar Michiru.

Corrió y cerró todas las cortinas. Dejando su habitación a oscuras. Se acomodó en su cama y cerró sus ojos.

…

Haruka estaba, otra vez, dentro del palacio de mármol. Frente a la imponente pintura de la mujer y su hija en los brazos.

\- ¿Estás segura, guerrera del viento? -Dijo la voz de Serenity. Haruka trató de buscarla con la mirada. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro físico de la mujer.

\- Si romper este sello me permite encontrar a Michiru, sí. Estoy segura.

\- Estás consciente de que lo recordarás todo. Y, junto con recordar, despertarás tus poderes y con ellos tus deberes como guerrera. Tu vida ya no volverá a ser igual. Ya no serás una simple corredora de carrera.

\- Señora, ¿usted se ha enamorado?

\- No. -Dijo la voz de Serenity.

Haruka miró otra vez el cuadro de la bebé con sorpresa.

\- Entonces cómo… -Murmuró apuntando a la bebé. -Está bien. No me interesa saber sobre… Ese asunto. Pero supongo que sí ama, o más bien amó a su pequeña hija.

Nadie respondió.

\- Y supongo que, si le hubiesen dado a escoger entre una vida tranquila y pacífica, pero sin ser madre. Versus una vida caótica marcada de dolor y sufrimiento, pero siendo la madre de la niña del cuadro…

\- Me la dieron. -Dijo la voz de Serenity con melancolía. -Y no me arrepiento de la decisión.

\- Yo tampoco lo haré.

Haruka levantó su mano y, decidida, tocó a la figura de la niña del cuadro.

…

La rubia despertó de golpe. Podía sentir una nueva energía correr por su cuerpo. Todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada se iban acomodando con sus actuales recuerdos, como piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto.

Haruka corrió hacia su armario y cogió el primer abrigo que encontró. Era una mañana fría y su intuición le decía que podría necesitarlo.

En menos de un parpadeo, la rubia ya estaba en la calle. Estuvo un rato parada en medio de la acera. Sintiendo en qué dirección se dirigía el viento, su más antiguo aliado.

\- ¿El distrito Mugen? ¿Aquí mismo? -Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la rubia.

Podía sentir que el viento le indicaba que su amada Neptune se encontraba a tan sólo dos calles, una…

\- ¡Michiru! -Gritó Haruka con todas sus fuerzas.

La joven de cabello verde mar se encontraba recostada en una banca de madera. No se movía y el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco.

\- ¡Michiru! -Corrió tras ella. - ¡Michiru! -Al llegar a su lado, Haruka tomó suavemente la mano de la violinista. Estaba fría como un pedazo de hielo. La mirada de Michiru estaba fija en dirección de un bello árbol. Sin embargo, aún respiraba. Lentamente, pero lo hacía. -No, no te atrevas a dejarme, Michiru. ¡No así! -Le suplicó Haruka.

La joven de cabello verde mar comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios y casi en un susurro dijo:

\- Uranus… -La joven sonrió levemente y cerró sus ojos.

\- Si, Neptune… Si. -Haruka besó tiernamente su mano. -Aquí estoy, Neptune. Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

El sonido de una sirena de ambulancia hizo reaccionar a Haruka. Quien no podía aguantar sus lágrimas.

Los paramédicos tomaron suavemente a Michiru y la metieron dentro del camión.

\- Quiero que la lleven al mejor hospital de la zona y que sea atendida por el mejor medico de turno. También exijo la mayor discreción. Y si preguntan quién es, ustedes dicen que no saben. ¿Está bien? -Dijo una hiperventilada Himawi.

\- Pero señora, necesitaremos inscribirla con un nombre…

\- ¿Un millón de yenes para cada paramédico de acá solucionarán ese asunto? -Refutó Himawi mientras masajeaba su sien.

\- Wou… -Dijeron los paramédicos. -Le inventaremos un nombre para el registro señorita. Tendremos total discreción con…

\- Pueden llamarla Himawi Tenoh. -Dijo la manager guiñando el ojo a Haruka.

Al irse los paramédicos, la manager se acercó a la rubia.

\- Ten. -Le entregó las llaves. -Iremos a ver a la muchacha ahora mismo.

\- Himawi… -Haruka tomó las llaves. -No sé cómo podré agradecerte por todo…

\- No me caerían mal unas vacaciones pagadas después de la gran carrera, niña.

Haruka quedó hecha una piedra.

\- Por todos los cielos, Haruka. Es claro, yo también soy mujer. Crees que no lo notaría. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Bueno, además también te investigué antes. Así averigüé tu sexo. Es lo que hace cualquier manager que se respete. Ah, y te aconsejo que cuando la chica despierte te vea a ti. A la chica Haruka Tenoh. No al joven prodigio de carreras. Creo que le agradará ver a la verdadera tú.

Haruka sonrió.

\- Te daré esas vacaciones. Unas pagadas y con pasajes a las playas más hermosas del mundo. Tenlo por seguro. Y apenas pueda llevarme a Michiru de ese hospital, lo primero que verá, será a mí. Como chica.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Les traigo el noveno capítulo de esta historia. El cual da comienzo a la vida de Setsuna antes de ser sailor. Me pareció muy cósmico que el noveno capítulo explique la vida de pluto (pluton, noveno planeta del sistema solar) Debo decir que no planeé eso XD Por lo que fue raro cuando me di cuenta :o**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :) Y si, esto se pondrá feo XD**

 _Setsuna Meiou._

 **Capítulo 9: "Inolvidable"**

\- ¿Qué haces Setsu-chan? -Preguntó Beryl en un susurro.

La niña de cabello verde, sonrojada, se levantó de golpe. Alejándose lo más rápido posible de la ventana de su modesto hogar en la parte trasera del palacio dorado de la Tierra.

\- Yo… Esto… -Balbuceó Setsuna torpemente.

Beryl se acercó a la ventana, dando un gritito ahogado.

\- Setsu-chan. -Murmuró la pelirroja con tono serio. -Jamás te perdonaré por… ¡No decirme que el príncipe está entrenando con el torso desnudo justo al frente de nuestra casa! -Gritó lo último del mismo modo que una súper fan grita al ver a su estrella favorita. -Pero que chico tan sexy… No, no, no. -Se quejó. -Rayos, ya se fue…

\- Beryl, grita más despacio. -Murmuró la niña. -No te vaya a escuchar su majestad.

\- Tranquila, ya se fue. -Beryl miró de arriba hacia abajo a Setsuna. - Lo sabía. -Dijo con un tono más bajo. -Sabía que mi pequeña Setsu-chan tenía los mismos gustos que yo. -La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Pero ni creas que, por ser mi mejor amiga y casi mi hermana, te dejaré el camino libre.

\- Pues es todo tuyo. -Dijo Setsuna levemente sonrojada. -Él tiene nueve años y yo…

\- Tú también… Cielos, y yo ya tengo catorce. Me siento una anciana. -Dijo con una mueca. – ¿No me darás la pelea por este bombón? Debes estar loca. Eres hermosa.

\- Bueno… Ni siquiera sé si tengo nueve… -Murmuró la niña de ojos color vino. – Además, sería incapaz de pelear contigo, Beryl. -Sonrió. -Eres como una hermana mayor para mí.

Beryl sonrió y estiró las mejillas de Setsuna suavemente.

\- Eres tan tierna Setsu-chan. Y claro que tienes nueve. Para mí, tu naciste en el mismo instante en que encontré tu capsula espacial en ese bosque oscuro. Eras tan pequeña e indefensa… Y mírate ahora. Estás hecha toda una hermosa doncella. Bueno, casi tan hermosa como yo.

\- Beryl… -Murmuró Setsuna mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

En ese tiempo, Beryl llevó a Setsuna al palacio en donde trabajaba su padre, Miko Meiou. Y, después de la gran insistencia de la pelirroja, el hombre accedió a educar a la bebé caída del cielo como su propia hija. Ambos concordaron el ponerle Setsuna. En honor a la madre de Beryl, quien había muerto hace sólo un mes antes de la llegada de la bebé.

\- ¡Que tarde es! -Exclamó Beryl. – Mi jefa me regañará otra vez…

\- ¿Dónde irás? -Preguntó Setsuna con tono de preocupación.

\- Tranquila pequeña. -Le guiñó el ojo. -Debo preparar los adornos para la llegada de la reina Serenity de la Luna. Dicen que vendrá con su hija. Será el más grande acontecimiento de la Tierra.

\- ¡Genial! -Exclamó Setsuna. - ¿Crees que traigan aquel místico cristal que volvió inmortal a la reina?

Beryl estalló en carcajadas.

\- Setsu-chan, esos sólo son mitos. Deben inventar esas cosas para que nosotros, los terrestres, tengamos miedo y no queramos invadir su roquita espacial.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto. Bien, me iré. Volveré pronto.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -Dijo Setsuna con lágrimas en los ojos. -No me gusta estar sola.

Beryl se arrodilló al lado de la peliverde.

\- Nunca estarás sola Setsu-chan. Nunca lo olvides. -La mirada de Beryl se corrió hacia una vieja fotografía. En donde ella y Setsuna sonreían junto a un desgastado y anciano Miko. - Donde quieras que estés, papá y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado. Aunque no nos veas.

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo.

\- Porque es verdad, pequeña. -Beryl se levantó. -Y ya no hablemos de estas cosas tristes. Además, Setsu-chan, no es para tanto. Volveré en un par de horas. Y sólo estaré a unos metros de la entrada principal del palacio… Que son aproximadamente diez minutos a caballo desde acá.

\- ¿Y cuándo vendrá la reina?

\- Hoy en la noche. Si quieres podrías ir. El príncipe estará muy galán. -Guiñó el ojo.

\- Espera, pero si lo amas tanto. ¿Por qué me invitas? -Preguntó Setsuna con sospecha.

\- Porque no quiero quedármelo si tú también lo amas. Prefiero que él escoja entre ambas. -Se cruzó de hombros.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Será una reunión privada tipo fiesta. El príncipe saldrá y nos tendrá que ver a ambas. A las dos hermosas hermanas Meiou. Y podría quedar perdidamente enamorado de mí, como de ti.

\- Ajá…

\- Y sea de quien sea que se enamore, la otra respetará la decisión de su majestad. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… Me da la impresión de que lo vienes pensando desde hace mucho, Beryl.

\- Más o menos desde que la reina accedió a venir… Hace un mes.

\- ¿Y si se enamora de alguien más?

\- Tranquila. Vi la lista de invitados. Son sólo gente mayor. Menos la hija de Serenity que tiene como siete u ocho años. Pero la probabilidad de que se enamore de ella, en vez de una de nosotras, es mínima. Como de un diez por ciento.

\- Me impresionas, Beryl.

\- Ya, me iré. No hagas locuras, Setsu-chan. Y ponte bonita. Te compré un bello vestido. Está sobre la cama. -Le guiñó el ojo. -Quiero a una rival her-mo-sa.

Tan pronto como Beryl cerró la puerta de la casa, Setsuna corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja.

A los pies de su cama había una enorme caja de terciopelo. Setsuna acarició durante varios segundos la suave caja. Esa textura le recordaba mucho a la capa del príncipe Endymion…

En cuanto ese pensamiento recorrió su mente, lo bloqueó al instante. No le podía hacer eso a Beryl. Ella llevaba años hablando de lo sexy de ese chico. Del hermoso cabello azabache movido por los vientos. De esa penetrante mirada…

\- ¡Vamos! -Se retó mientras abría la caja. - Él es un príncipe y tú…

La niña casi olvida como respirar. El vestido que le había comprado Beryl era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que había visto en sus nueve años de vida… Bueno, tal vez nueve.

El vestido era casi completamente negro, salvo en algunas partes de abajo que se tornaba gris. Poseía un leve escote en v. No muy pronunciado. Parecía ser ajustado a la altura de las caderas y amplio -no demasiado- en la parte inferior.

Al lado de la caja grande, había otras dos pequeñas. Las cuales Setsuna no había visto antes.

En una de ellas había dos guantes del mismo negro del vestido. Y en la otra, había un collar de oro con un sutil pedrusco negro.

\- Oh… Beryl. -Murmuró la niña casi al borde de las lágrimas. -Debiste gastar todos tus ahorros en esto.

Definitivamente la pelirroja se había esmerado para que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

Setsuna corrió al baño. Se cepilló su larga y lisa cabellera color verde. Se hizo un tomate en su cabeza con un poco de cabello. Dejando suelto el resto. Luego, se probó el vestido, la joya y los guantes…

\- Wou… -Expresó Beryl. Quien acababa de llegar. -Te ves como una princesa, Setsu-chan. Juro por las estrellas que no me pondré celosa si el príncipe te prefiere a ti. Si yo fuera hombre lo haría.

\- ¿Beryl? -Se levantó la niña. -Cielo, ¿qué hora es?

\- Pues bastante tarde. -La pelirroja apuntó hacia la ventana. El sol ya se había ido por completo.

\- ¿Tanto me tardé en arreglarme?

\- Descuida. La reina llegará en dos horas más. -Dijo Beryl alegremente. -Aún tenemos tiempo de arreglarte un poco más y para ponerme hermosa.

\- Gracias, Beryl. -Dijo la niña. -Debiste gastar mucho en todo mi atuendo de hoy y…

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme. A penas vi ese vestido en la tienda, pensé en ti. Y ese collar estaba hecho para ese vestido. Además, soy yo la que debe preocuparse del presupuesto. A sí que sólo disfrútalo.

\- ¿Y qué te compraste tú?

\- Oh… Me alegra que preguntes, Setsu-chan. -La chica desplegó un hermoso vestido blanco invierno. Era más simple que el de Setsuna, pero no menos hermoso. - ¡Ambas seremos las reinas de la noche!

Setsuna sonrió alegre.

\- Estoy segura de que será una noche que jamás olvidaremos. -Dijo la peliverde con una gran sonrisa.

\- Esa es la actitud, Setsu-chan. Y no importa cuál de las dos deje boquiabierto al príncipe.

\- Siempre y cuando jamás dejemos de ser grande amigas. -Completó Setsuna.

\- No. Siempre y cuando jamás dejemos de ser hermanas. -Sonrió Beryl. -Recuerda, su decisión jamás nos podrá separar. Ni la de él, ni la de nadie.

Ambas se abrazaron y Beryl tomó unas toallas y se metió a la ducha.

\- Inolvidable. -Dijo Setsuna, mirando al enorme firmamento iluminado por las estrellas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ¿Qué tal queridos lectores? Antes que acabe el año, les tengo una nueva actualización de la vida de Setsuna antes de ser sailor. Aquí va a comenzar a quedar la escoba :o se los adelanto desde ya jejejeje. Espero que les guste. Se agradece cualquier comentario XD para saber si me estoy excediendo un poquito con mi vasta y retorcida imaginación**.

 **Capítulo 10: "Miradas"**

Setsuna y Beryl salieron de su humilde hogar. Ambas decidieron ir a pie hacia el castillo del reino dorado de la Tierra.

La noche estaba mucho más cálida de lo que costumbre, haciendo que la leve brisa fresca fuera mucho más añorada por Setsuna.

\- El príncipe tuvo que adaptar la atmósfera de la Tierra. -Dijo Beryl, como si leyera los pensamientos de la peliverde. -La reina y la princesa de la Luna están acostumbradas a ambientes cálidos. Claro, pudieron adaptarse ellas en vez de adaptar toda la Tierra para su llegada. Ellas son quienes poseen una atmósfera artificial, no nosotros. -Se quejó Beryl.

\- ¿Y cómo logró el príncipe calentar la atmosfera? -Preguntó una curiosa Setsuna.

\- El príncipe tiene poderes que superan nuestro entendimiento, Setsu-chan.

Ambas continuaron caminando. Setsuna calculaba que debían quedar unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la entrada. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Pero le emocionaba mucho la fiesta real.

Ya podía imaginar la recepción. La dulce música en vivo, resonando por todo el salón real. Los pocos invitados bailando y conversando a gusto. Y al príncipe… El radiante príncipe Endymion. Con su impecable traje azul marino y esa sonrisa que pareciera derretir al corazón más frío.

\- ¿Setsu-chan? ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Beryl.

\- Eh… S-sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo Setsuna nerviosa.

\- Pues porque estás sonrojada. -La pelirroja quedó un minuto pensativa. - ¿Es por el príncipe? ¡Te apuesto que lo estás imaginando con el torso desnudo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, espera… No me lo imaginaba así… Esto… ¡Tú! Tú eres la de la imaginación pervertida, no yo. -Dijo torpemente aún más sonrojada.

Beryl rio a carcajadas.

\- Pero sí pensabas en él, ¿no?

\- Bueno… Tal vez un poco. Sólo un poco.

\- ¡Beryl! -Grito un chico de voz muy grave. -Cielos, por poco creí que no llegarías.

\- ¿Y perderme la fiesta más grande de la Tierra? Eso nunca, Kunzite.

El joven miró a Setsuna de arriba abajo. Analizándola a detalle.

La peliverde pensó que debía tener la misma edad de Beryl. Aunque era mucho más alto que ella y sus ojos plateados reflejaban más autoridad que cualquier persona que conociera antes.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó el joven.

\- Relájate, es mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Tiene invitación?

\- Setsu-chan, este amargado es uno de los shitennou. Mejor dicho, el líder de los encargados de proteger al príncipe.

\- No me has respondido, Beryl.

\- Claro… Que no. -Respondió la pelirroja. -Pero necesito ayuda con mis deberes y el príncipe me dijo que podía traer a alguien de confianza.

\- Bien. -Refunfuñó el joven. -Y ahora apresúrense, la reina debe estar por llegar. Todo debe ser perfecto.

El joven se alejó de ellas tan rápido como había llegado.

\- Amo su voz. -Comentó Beryl. – Y él no está nada mal, pero es un amargado. Me pregunto qué clase de mujer podría robarle ese corazón de piedra…

\- Supongo que alguien tan amargada como él. -Se rio Setsuna.

\- Lo dudo, Setsu-chan… Recuerda que polos opuestos se atraen.

\- Entonces debería ser una chica escandalosa y loca.

Ambas rieron por todo el último trayecto hacia el castillo.

A penas llegaron a la entrada, una simple nave llegó al lugar. No parecía que fuera el lugar en que vendían la realeza más importante del sistema solar.

Setsuna analizó la nave de arriba abajo. Esa forma, esos colores entre plateado y negro. Esos símbolos planetarios… Todo le parecía muy familiar.

La peliverde miró a Beryl, quien palideció al instante en que llegó la nave.

\- Hey, Setsu-chan. Esto… ¿Qué tal si vuelves a casa? -Preguntó Beryl nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si tú me dijiste que viniera. Ni siquiera ha comenza…

\- ¡Atención! -Gritó Kunzite con su espada en alto. – Damos la bienvenida a la soberana de la Luna. Reina Serenity y a su pequeña hija, lady Serenity. En una, de las que esperamos sean muchas, visitas a nuestro humilde planeta.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes. Al fin conocerían a las soberanas de la Luna.

\- Setsu-chan… -Le susurró en una súplica Beryl. – No sabía que… -Apuntó disimuladamente a la nave. -Vete.

\- Shiii. -Balbuceo Setsuna. No le entendía nada a Beryl. Y no quería que sus juegos de palabras le impidieran ver el momento más importante de la humanidad.

Las puertas se abrieron completamente. La primera en salir fue una niña que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Setsuna.

La princesa Serenity. Pensó Setsuna. La niña estaba mucho más asombrada que todos los presentes. Tanto que casi se cae al bajar de la nave.

Su cabello era del mismo color plata de la Luna. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar. Y su vestido blanco como el mármol llegaba hasta el suelo.

Detrás de la niña, salió una mujer idéntica. Salvo que sus ojos no eran azules, sino plateados como los de Kunzite. El rostro de la mujer era serio, pero compasivo. El cual se iluminaba cada vez que veía a su alegre hija.

\- ¡Mira mamá! -Exclamó la niña. -Árboles, como los que salen en los libros que Mercury me obliga a leer.

Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír por la asombrada reacción de la niña. Se veía tan dulce y amable… No como se imaginaría a una princesa de un reino tan poderoso.

Ambas fueron rápidamente escoltadas al interior del palacio.

La peliverde iba a entrar, pero Beryl la detuvo. La joven de cabellos rojizos estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos sudaban en frío.

\- Listo, Setsu-chan. Ya las viste. Creo que deberías…

\- Vamos, Beryl. Ni siquiera ha comenzado la fiesta. ¿Qué pasó con el plan de coquetear con el príncipe?

-Podría ser en otra ocasión yo…

\- ¡Ustedes! -Gritó un chico rubio. Estaba vestido igual que Kunzite. Sin embargo, se veía mucho más joven y amable. - ¿Qué esperan? ¿Entrarán o se piensan quedar para siempre en la puerta?

\- ¡Claro que entraremos! -Setsuna entró rápidamente antes de que Beryl lograse reaccionar para detenerla.

El salón estaba tal como se lo había imaginado. Con personas hablando y bailando. Y el príncipe…

El príncipe sonreía más radiante que nunca. Su mirada era más suave y dulce, estaba cargada de… De amor. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese sonrojo y nerviosismo de él, no iban dirigidas a Setsuna ni a Beryl.

Algo se rompió dentro de Setsuna. De pronto, la fiesta no era tan perfecta. El salón no estaba tan alegre y ella no estaba tan bonita…

\- Por todos los cielos, Setsu-chan. -Dijo Beryl fuerte. Demasiado fuerte.

Todos miraron en dirección de Setsuna y Beryl. La música paró de golpe. La cara del príncipe reflejaba asombro y nerviosismo.

\- ¿Setsu-chan? -Repitió la princesa. -Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿cierto, mamá?

\- Eh… Gracias, princesa. -Dijo Setsuna al borde del colapso nervioso. -En realidad me llamo Setsuna Meiou.

\- Es un nombre muy lindo. -Concordó el príncipe mucho más relajado.

Sin embargo, la reina no parecía estar escuchando a nadie. Su mirada se clavó fijamente a la de la peliverde.

\- Príncipe Endymion. -Dijo al fin la reina sin despegar la vista de Setsuna. -Puedo hablar un asunto privado con usted.

\- Claro, pero aún no ha comenzado la…

\- Ahora. -Dijo la reina tajantemente. -Debo hablar con usted y… Setsuna. Por favor, que uno de sus súbditos más leales cuide de mi hija.

\- Esperen. -Dijo Beryl. -Yo soy la actual tutora de Setsuna. Cualquier cosa que hable de ella, exijo estar presente. -La pelirroja cerró sus puños con fuerza. Aunque temblaba más que una gelatina.

\- Bien. -Dijo la reina luego de varios segundos.

Setsuna no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. Pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. La mirada hostil entre la reina y Beryl, el rostro nervioso del príncipe… Incluso ella tenía un pésimo presentimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lloré y lloré haciendo ésto. ToT Me dio mucha pena y me siento de lo peor :'c Pobre Setsuna y pobre Beryl. Espero que disfruten el último capítulo de la vida de Setsuna y que estén atentos con la historia de Hotaru. Los quiero!**

 **Capítulo 11: "¿Sacrificio?"**

Los tres entraron a la oficina privada del príncipe. Endymion se sentó detrás de su elegante escritorio de madera. Mientras que la reina se prefirió acomodarse en un sofá de cuero que estaba delante de él. Setsuna, al igual que Beryl, prefirió estar de pie al lado del príncipe.

\- Bien, reina Serenity, -dijo Endymion con voz diplomática- ¿Cuál es el asunto que quería discutir con tanta urgencia?

\- Nada de discusiones. -Dijo la reina con un tono que hacía honor a su nombre. -El asunto es muy simple. -La mujer entrelazó sus dedos relajadamente- En cuanto nos volvamos a la Luna con mi hija en un par de horas, lo haremos con Setsuna. Y eso es todo.

\- Disculpe, ¡¿qué?! -Exclamó Beryl al borde de la ira. - ¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¿Desde cuándo tienen derecho, los seres de la Luna, a llevarse a terrestres de su planeta?

La reina se dio vuelta, mirando a Beryl con una calma que irritaba aún más a la pelirroja.

\- Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta, linda. -Respondió. Esta vez se dirigió al príncipe. ¿Desde cuándo permite que su servidumbre secuestre a bebés plutonianos?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Dijo el príncipe con asombro. Mirando a Setsuna con nuevo interés. - ¿Plutoniana?

\- ¡Esta mujer está mintiendo! -Gritó Beryl. -La gente de Plutón fue masacrada por esa horrible tormenta iónica hace…

\- Hace nueve años atrás. -Completó la reina. -Más bien, hace ocho años y medio. -La mujer miró a la pequeña peliverde con una ternura que, Setsuna, sólo había visto que se la daba a su pequeña hija. -Pero un bebé de apenas un año de vida pudo sobrevivir. Sus padres, unos pobres recolectores de hielo, la llevaron con los líderes del consejo plutoniano. Y ellos descubrieron el por qué una bebé, una simple bebé, no era afectada por esa tormenta ni por la radiación. Porque esa pequeña peliverde era la elegida. A quién su planeta, Plutón, había escogido para que fuera su guardiana… Su sailor senshi. La sailor protegida por el planeta del tiempo. La sailor del cambio, sailor Pluto.

La sala quedó completamente en silencio. En un rotundo silencio.

\- Mentira. -Dijo Beryl en un hilo de voz. -Es una linda historia. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Pero no tiene cómo probarla, ¿o sí?

\- Claro que tengo como probarlo, niña. Verás…

\- ¿Cómo terminé en este planeta? -Preguntó Setsuna. – Por lo que sé, Beryl me encontró en el bosque dentro de una nave destruida.

La reina rio a carcajada.

\- ¿Y me ibas a hacer perder el tiempo explicándote que esta niña no es terrestre? -Le dijo a Beryl, quien comenzó a chirriar sus dientes de ira. – El consejo, al descubrir que eras una sailor, decidió sacarte del planeta. Me llamaron para contarme todo y dijeron que enviarían una cápsula contigo hacia la Luna para que te educara y crecieras lo suficiente para comenzar a cumplir tu responsabilidad como sailor dentro del palacio. Pero jamás llegaste. -La reina volvió a mirar a Beryl. -Ahora veo por qué.

\- Pues es una lástima. El destino quiso que pasara esto. Y si pudo estar todo este tiempo sin Setsu-chan…

\- Tal vez el destino sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Pero si éste me trajo acá y al fin cruzó mi camino con la legendaria guerrera de Plutón… Significa que ha llegado el momento de que comience a cumplir con su misión eterna. -La reina se levantó y le extendió la mano a Setsuna. -Es hora de que dejes de ser Setsuna Meiou, y comiences a ser Sailor Pluto.

\- ¡No! -Gritó Beryl hecha una furia. – Por todos los cielos, príncipe, haga valer su autoridad. No puede permitir que esta mujer se lleve a mi hermana.

\- No es su hermana, jamás lo fue. -Dijo la reina.

\- No puede llegar a nuestro planeta y llevarse gente, así como así. -Reclamó Beryl. - ¿Quién cree que es vieja? Está acostumbrada a que todos cumplan sus caprichos. Pero ni yo no Setsu-chan seremos parte de su colección de peones.

\- ¡¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así?! -Gritó Serenity.

La reina comenzó a emitir un poderoso brillo de su cuerpo color plateado. Lanzó con fuerza el sillón en el que había estado y se dirigió a paso firme hacia Beryl.

\- ¡Insolente! Yo soy el ser más poderoso de este sistema solar, y tú una simple sirvienta. No tienes derecho de dirigirte así a mí. Ni tampoco eres rival para mí. ¡No eres nada! -Alzó su mano hacia Beryl. Mientras que la pelirroja apretaba su puño para dirigirlo a una segura dirección hacia la reina.

\- ¡Alto! -Gritó Setsuna justo antes de que la reina o Beryl pudieran comenzar una segura guerra Terrestre-Lunar. - Iré… Yo iré a la Luna a cumplir con mi deber. -La boca de la niña comenzaba a saber a metal. -Iré sólo si promete que ni usted ni su gente pondrá un pie en este planeta otra vez. Y que no lastimará a Beryl.

\- Setsu-chan… -Murmuró Beryl con lágrimas cayendo descontroladamente por sus mejillas. -No…

La reina miró a los tres. Incluyendo al príncipe quien no podía siquiera mover la boca.

\- Esta bien. Juro que ni yo ni mi hija volveremos a tocar un pie en este planeta, si tú vienes conmigo. Y perdonaré la insolencia de esta chiquilla.

\- Bien… -Dijo Setsuna abatida. -Puedo… ¿Despedirme de Beryl? A solas.

\- Esta bien. Pero no tardes.

La reina salió primero del lugar. El príncipe se levantó, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Y antes de salir, se dirigió a Setsuna. Le tomó las manos y con una sonrisa aliviada le dijo:

\- Jamás olvidaré esto, Setsuna. Jamás olvidaré el sacrificio que acabas de hacer para salvar mi planeta. Juro que, algún día, te recompensaré.

El joven salió del lugar dejando a Setsuna completamente roja y a solas con Beryl.

\- Creo que las leyendas son ciertas. Sus manos son tan cálidas como el sol de la mañana.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Setsu-chan. Podemos escapar… -Le rogó Beryl. – Juntas.

\- Lo lamento, Beryl… Me encantaría. Pero causaríamos una gran guerra y no lo valgo. -La niña corrió hacia la pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Pero jamás te volveré a ver… No volveremos a jugar, a espiar al príncipe, a hacer travesuras a reír con historias inventadas hasta dormirnos… -La voz de Beryl se quebró. -Eres lo único que tengo, por favor Setsu-chan… No me dejes.

\- Nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas… Igual que papá.

\- ¿Y que tal sino cumple con su promesa? Y si ella y su hija vuelven a este planeta a pesar de todo…

\- No lo harán. -Le sonrió Setsuna. -Y será lo mejor. Este planeta no está preparado para convivir con personas de otros planetas… -La peliverde le entregó a Beryl el collar que llevaba puesto. -Ten, para que no me olvides.

Beryl trató de sonreír, pero simplemente el llanto fue más fuerte.

\- Jamás lo haría, tontita. -Beryl se sacó sus enormes aros rojos, los cuales hacía fuego con su cabello y se los entregó a Setsuna.

La peliverde los miró con dulzura.

\- Son tus favoritos… -Dijo Setsuna. -Jamás me los quitaré. -Dijo mientras se los colocaba. -Te quiero, Beryl…

Sin darse cuenta, Setsuna se encontraba arribando la nave espacial. Miró por los alrededores en busca de Beryl. Pero no había indicios de ella. Lo cual, de cierto modo la alegraba. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, de verla de nuevo, correría a sus brazos y con ella. Tal como se lo había propuesto.

Al entrar a la nave, vio a la reina y a la princesa. Esta última la miró de forma curiosa.

\- ¿Vendrá con nosotras, mamá?

\- Así es. -Dijo la reina.

\- Pero, ¿por qué estás tan triste? -Le preguntó la princesa a Setsuna.

\- Yo… Yo no quiero hablar sobre eso, princesa. -Dijo Setsuna, mirando como la nave se alejaba de la Tierra.

La peliverde sintió algo cálido entre sus manos, al volver su vista hacia la princesa, vio que la pequeña heredera lunar le puso su mano derecha.

Una paz y tranquilidad apaciguaba el dolor que sentía. Al ver los ojos azules e inocentes de esa pequeña, podía comprender al fin que no se estaba sacrificando en pro de la Tierra. Sino que, estaba al fin haciendo su deber.

Y aunque dejar a Beryl le produjo una profunda grieta en su alma que la perseguiría más allá de la muerte, sabía que al fin estaría donde realmente pertenecía.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Les traigo el final de esta gran historia. Por eso el capítulo quedó un poco largo. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este tercer fic :D Incluso, una parte de mí no quería terminar... Dilaté mucho la publicación por eso :') Bueno, como siempre, espero que les guste y que comenten sus impresiones de toda la historia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: Es raro publicar el capítulo de Hotaru justo para su cumpleaños XD No planeé esto, fue algo muy cósmico. :o

 _Hotaru Tomoe._

 **Capítulo 12: "Familia"**

La pelinegra bebé veía como Haruka trataba de rescatar, de los escombros, cualquier cosa que podría estar funcionando tras la batalla.

\- Cielos… -Se lamentó la rubia. Levantando una puerta chamuscada que, en mejores tiempos, perteneció al costoso horno de cocina. - ¿Cómo llegó esto a mi cuarto?

\- Piensa positivo, Haruka. -Le sonrió Michiru, mientras jugaba con las palmas de Hotaru. - ¡Ganamos! ¡Y somos madres!

\- Además, esto no está tan mal. -Dijo Sestuna, sosteniendo un notebook color negro.

\- ¿No? Cuando lo compré, era blanco.

La morena, asombrada, abrió el notebook. El cual se desintegró al instante.

\- ¡Waaa! -Gritó Setsuna.

Hotaru no pudo aguantar la risa. Cuando vio a Setsuna por primera vez, siempre se imaginó que era una persona seria y madura… Bueno, eso había pensado de las tres. Pero ahora…

\- Si, ja ja ja. Que gracioso. -Dijo Haruka con sarcasmo a la pequeña pelinegra.

\- Bueno, Haruka, piensa que esto es… Es como un regalo del destino. -Dijo Setsuna. Limpiándose las manos de lo que fue, alguna vez, un hermoso notebook. -Un departamento en el veinteavo piso no es lugar para que viva un bebé. Es muy peligroso. Además, se nos hubiese hecho muy pequeño. Imagina, seríamos cuatro en un departamento diseñado para una persona o dos, máximo.

\- ¡Exacto! -Exclamó Michiru. -Además, hace varios meses me dijiste que querías vivir en un lugar más grande. Que tuviera mucho espacio para guardar tus autos, motos y los helicópteros. Sin el miedo de que nuestros vecinos se molesten por el ruido. -La chica de cabello ondulado quedó pensativa.

\- En eso tienen razón. -Suspiró la rubia. -Bueno, creo que llamaré a Himawi. Para que hable con una corredora de bienes raíces o algo así.

\- Y mientras, podemos vivir en mi cuarto. Es pequeño, pero es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora. Lo compré cuando comenzó todo el problema con el colegio Mugen.

Al oír lo último, Hotaru comenzó a llorar. Mugen… Esa simple palabra le oprimía el corazón.

\- Tranquila pequeña. -Le susurró Michiru con ternura.

\- ¿Aló? ¿Himawi? -La rubia rio. - ¿Recuerdas que dije que quería remodelar mi departamento? -Haruka comenzó a rascar su cabeza con nerviosismo.

Michiru entregó al bebé a Setsuna. Saltó sobre Haruka y tomó el celular. Tanto Hotaru, como la morena quedaron sorprendida tras el impecable salto de la violinista y el perfecto reflejo que mostró al tomar el celular por los aires.

\- ¿Qué tal, Himi-chan? -Dijo con tono jovial y calmo. -Pues tuvimos un pequeño accidente que dejo, eh… inhabitable el departamento… Sí, es de esas cosas que realmente no quieres saber los detalle… No, no necesitamos buscar casa. Tenemos un lugar perfecto. Pero necesitaremos un camión de mudanza. -Un pedazo de techo cayó al suelo. Destrozando el único mueble que parecía funcional. -Mejor un camión para llevar escombros… Y mucho dinero para compensar a los vecinos… Sí, es un asco… ¿Y qué tal te va?... ¡En serio! ¡Qué maravilla!

Haruka carraspeó.

\- Bueno, Himi-chan, debo colgar… ¡Nos vemos!

\- No creí que el cuarto fuera un lugar perfecto. -Dijo Setsuna.

\- Claro que no lo es. -Observó Haruka. -Creí que buscábamos algo grande y espacioso.

\- Pero tenemos una enorme mansión, -dijo Michiru- con un amplio terreno y una cochera bastante grande para los juguetes de Haruka. -Quedó pensativa. -Pero deberé arreglar los documentos de herencia… Y supongo que, con los años de abandono, el lugar no debe estar en tan buen estado. Pero no tan mal como esto, estoy segura. -Sonrió alegre. -Bueno, nada que unas pocas horas en bienes raíces y unos buenos litros de pintura no solucionen.

\- ¿Tienes una mansión? -Preguntó Setsuna con asombro. -Que maravillosa noticia es…

\- No, no, no. -Se quejó Haruka. Interrumpiendo a Setsuna. -Alto. No dejaré que vuelvas allí.

\- Tranquila, Haruka. Es sólo una casa. La cuál está completamente amueblada. Y cabe la casualidad que es justo lo que necesitamos. Además, Hotaru la pasaría muy bien.

\- No la necesitamos tan urgente. -La rubia se cruzó de brazos. -Claro, la pasará tan bien como cierta prodigiosa violinista que conozco. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y dónde piensas que vamos a pasar la noche? ¿Aquí con los escombros? -La chica de cabello verdemar guardó un molesto silencio. -Y creo que quedamos hace mucho tiempo en no discutir el asunto de mi infancia, Haruka.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué está ocurriendo? -Les preguntó Setsuna con cautela.

\- Es una larga historia. -Suspiró Michiru.

\- Lo importante, -dijo Haruka –y ahora que tocas el asunto de las promesas, si no mal recuerdo, ambas juramos no volver a mencionar ese lugar. Además de prometer que jamás pondríamos un pie allí de nuevo.

\- Mientras no lo necesitáramos. -Completó Michiru. - Además el problema no era el lugar, Haruka. Jamás fue la mansión, ni el terreno. Y ahora no estamos en posición de ponernos exigente. Se hará pronto de noche y Hotaru necesita un lugar donde dormir. También nosotras. -Suspiró. -Y ya estoy cansada.

La pelinegra recorrió los rostros de la tres. Estaban ojerosos y tenían unos leves raspones en sus brazos y mejillas. Quería ayudarles. Darles energía y curar sus heridas… Pero sus poderes se habían esfumado a penas se volvió un bebé.

Y lo peor es que sus recuerdos como Saturn y como Hotaru se volvían cada vez más borrosos. Calculaba que en uno o dos días máximo, lo olvidaría todo. De cierta forma eso la hacía feliz. Partiría de cero y al fin crecería dentro de una familia llena de amor… Pero una parte de ella se reusaba a olvidar todo lo que vivió. A Chibiusa, a Usagi y a las demás que se volvieron sus amigas.

\- Creo que oí suficiente. -Dijo Setsuna con mucha calma. -Necesitamos un lugar donde vivir. O al menos pasar esta noche. -Quedó pensativa. -Podríamos ir a ver en qué estado se encuentra esa mansión. -Michiru dio un gritito triunfal. -Pero si está en similares o peores condiciones que este departamento, -concilió la mayor de las sailors presentes -Iremos a mi hogar y Haruka llamará a su representante para que busque una casa definitiva. ¿Les parece?

\- Bien. -Dijeron Haruka y Michiru al unísono.

\- Pero sin discusiones, ¿bien? -Dijo Setsuna, levantando la mano de Hotaru. -No queremos espantar a nuestra hija.

Michiru miró a la pequeña de ojos morados con nostalgia.

\- Lo lamento. -Susurró. -Nunca más. Bien, -dijo con voz alzada. -Vamos a ver nuestro futuro hogar.

\- Tal vez. -Completó la rubia.

Las cuatro subieron al descapotable rojo de Haruka. Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron para la parte trasera. Mientras que Michiru quedó como copiloto.

Haruka apretó el acelerador. No dijo ni la más mínima palabra durante todo el trayecto.

Llegaron a la mansión sin problemas. La primera en bajar fue Haruka.

A simple vista, el lugar se veía bien. La fachada estaba intacta. Salvo por la costosa puerta de madera que fue reemplazada por varios trozos de metal oxidado. Y por el hecho de que aún quedaban algunas cintas de la policía demarcando el alrededor.

\- Michiru, ¿qué tal si llevas a Hotaru a jugar un poco al parque? Setsuna y yo ventilaremos el lugar. -Dijo la rubia, pálida y tratando de bloquear la vista a la violinista. -Tal vez hay ratas y debamos colocar venenos. Lo cual sería muy peligroso para la pequeña. -Dijo esto último con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Podría ir Setsuna junto a Hotaru. O tú con ella. -Suspiró. -Vamos, Haruka. No tengo doce años.

\- Cierto. -Pensó Haruka. -Pero… Si nos ponemos a pensar…

\- ¿Qué hay dentro? -Preguntó Michiru.

\- ¿Qué? Eh… ¿Qué puede haber dentro de una casa abandonada? Pues ratas de todos los tamaños. Y un asfixiante hedor a encierro…

\- Sino mal recuerdo… Me dijiste que viniste muchas veces acá. Así que supongo que debe haber algo que no quieres que vea, ¿no?

\- Eh… -Balbuceó Haruka.

\- Cielos, Haruka. -Sonrió la chica de cabello verdemar. -Tú no sabes mentirme. Pero supongo que, sea lo que sea, no querré verlo. -Suspiró. -Bueno, diviértanse limpiando. -La joven tomó a Hotaru entre sus brazos. - ¿Quieres conocer el lugar donde conocí a una de tus mamás?

La pelinegra sonrió alegre y apuntó al estuche del violín de Michiru.

\- Vaya, veo que también tienes un gran gusto. -Michiru cargó a la bebé en su brazo izquierdo y, con la mano libre, tomó su violín. -Cuando seas un poco más grande, te enseñaré a tocarlo. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Ambas se fueron caminando, dejando a Haruka y a Setsuna en la mansión.

\- Me alegra no tener que entrar ahora. -Dijo la chica de cabello verdemar. - ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Hotaru quedó intrigada.

\- ¿Gu? -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Yo ya había venido a la mansión después de… -Miró a la bebé. -Del terrible suceso que te contaré cuando tengas edad. -Sonrió. -Haruka jamás se enteró. Y si, si hay ratas. Gigantescas ratas. Y había un nido de palomas también… ¿O eran murciélagos? Bueno, las chicas lo descubrirán en el momento.

Hotaru rio a carcajadas.

\- Pero supongo que Haruka no quería que viera la sangre del… Olvídalo. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Lo bueno es que, además de las plagas y el polvo en los muebles… Y la falta de puerta principal, el lugar está en buenas condiciones. Yo creo que no les tomará más de unas horas arreglarlo.

La pelinegra sonrió. Le agradaba Michiru… Aunque hace muy poco la hubiese querido matar. La chica se mostraba dura, elegante y muy madura ante todas. Pero aquello es sólo una fachada para esconder a la dulce chica que en realidad era.

\- ¡Llegamos! -Dijo al fin.

Hotaru miró el lugar con asombro. Era un pequeño y remodelado parque. La pelinegra recordaba el lugar. Vino con su mamá, (la primera) pero no era ni la mitad de bello de lo que es ahora.

Recordaba el lugar como pequeño y antiguo. Lleno de maleza y árboles marchitos. Ahora, estaba lleno de flores y arboles pequeños. Pero que prometían crecer hermosos.

Pero el mayor cambio estaba en el lugar donde solía haber un bloque de cemento. Ahora había un enorme escenario, con una concha acústica que amplificaba incluso el sonido de una mosca volando.

\- Este lugar era horrible. -Dijo Michiru. -Pero siempre significó mucho para Haruka y para mí… Cuando cumplí quince, Haruka me tenía esta sorpresa. -Sonrió dulce. -Ahora que lo pienso, debí sospechar. Un año antes, hacía todo lo posible para que no viniéramos acá. Fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

La chica de cabello ondulado dejó a Hotaru en el césped.

\- No sé cómo hizo para comprar el parque. Bueno, de todos modos, nadie venía y he aprendido que Himawi puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone.

Hotaru no conocía a esa tal Himawi. Pero le parecía una mujer muy peculiar.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar una canción? -Preguntó Michiru. -Pero te advierto, conozco muy pocas canciones para bebé. Sólo sé algunas que me tocaba mi abuela.

La pelinegra aplaudió. Sabía que Michiru era la mejor violinista de Japón. Siempre quiso asistir a unos de sus conciertos, aunque nunca pudo porque… Hotaru no podía recordar por qué. Pero estaba segura que lo recordaba hace un momento.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? -Dijo Michiru, dejando de lado el violín.

Hotaru sonrió alegre.

\- Uf… Me asustaste. -Dijo aliviada. -Tocaré acá en el pasto. La acústica del escenario es muy buena. Se escucharía muy fuerte el violín. Y no queremos que quedes sorda. -La chica de cabello verdemar tocó la nariz de la bebé. -Ni tampoco queremos que lleguen los fanáticos ni los periodistas.

Michiru comenzó a tocar. Eran hermosos los sonidos que podían salir de aquel instrumento. Los sonidos eran dulces, alegres y llenos de esperanza.

Hotaru comenzó a relajarse. El sueño le invadía…

Al despertar, la pelinegra se asustó. Ya no estaba en el parque, sino que estaba en una cómoda cuna blanca.

La bebé trató de levantarse. Y, luego del cuarto intento, pudo ver a sus tres mamás charlando con una mujer con traje de ejecutiva.

\- Los muebles estaban bien. Pero eran muy antiguos. -Dijo la mujer a Michiru. -Y las tiendas me conocen. Cuando digo que quiero un camión lleno de sus mejores muebles para una mansión habitada por tres mujeres y una bebé. Y que sean escogidos por su mejor diseñador, más les vale correr.

\- ¡Eres asombrosa! -Dijo Michiru. -No creí que estaría todo tan… Tan perfecto en sólo cuatro horas.

\- Pues cuando Haruka me llamó para que las ayudara a deshacerse del nido de ratas, me dio mucha pena. Y decidí que a ese paso jamás acabarían.

\- Wau… Gracias por tanta fe, Himawi. -Suspiraron Setsuna y Haruka al unísono.

\- ¡Iban a pintar la cocina de color amarillo patito! -Gritó Himawi a Michiru. -Jamás había visto una aberración así.

\- Era el único color que tenían. -Dijo Haruka exhausta.

Himawi tosió apuntando la amplia gama de colores que consiguió.

\- Por eso te necesitábamos. -Dijo Setsuna.

\- Cielos, jamás había visto este lugar tan lleno de vida. -Dijo Michiru mientras acariciaba las cortinas, como un niño acaricia un peluche. -Son tan suaves.

\- Había un gran problema de luminosidad en esta mansión. Nada que murallas y muebles con tonos fríos, no solucionen. -La mujer sacó su celular. -Uf… Es tarde. Debo contratar un abogado y agendar una reunión con sus antiguos vecinos, para ver los daños de los departamentos. ¡Nos vemos!

En menos de un parpadeo, la mujer abandonó el lugar.

\- Es extremadamente eficiente. -Comentó Setsuna. -Nunca vi a alguien trabajar de ese modo. Solucionó cada problema en menos de un parpadeo.

\- Creo que le aumentaré el sueldo. -Reconoció Haruka.

La morena sacó una cámara fotográfica.

\- Eh… Sé que estamos todas exhaustas y que lo único que queremos es dormir, pero… -La mayor de las sailor presente se sonrojó. -No sé si ustedes, pero a mí me encantaría tener un registro de nuestro primer día como familia.

\- ¡Agu! -Exclamó Hotaru aplaudiendo.

\- Me parece una excelente idea. -Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre quise tener una fotografía familiar. -Concordó Haruka.

\- Luego podríamos relevar y ampliar esta fotografía… ¡Y hacer una cada año! -Exclamó una emocionada Setsuna.

\- ¡Si! -Dijeron Haruka y Michiru.

\- ¡Iré a buscar a algún vecino para que la saque! -Dijo Michiru.

\- ¡Yo tomaré a Hotaru! -Exclamó Haruka.

\- ¡Y yo iré por el rollo! -Dijo Setsuna.

Haruka tomó a Hotaru. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que las demás ya se habían ido.

\- Si tan sólo supieras lo que cada una tuvo que pasar… Pensé que sólo Michiru, tú y yo tuvimos una infancia difícil, pero al hablar esta tarde con Setsuna… Cielos, creo que el destino nos juntó a las cuatro por algo. -La rubia sonrió. -Al fin podremos tener una familia… Al fin podemos ser felices.


End file.
